


Apocrypha

by darkbaron36



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, House Stark, House Targaryen, The Blackfyre Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 41,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbaron36/pseuds/darkbaron36
Summary: Aegon always thought is fate was was set in stone,but that as before the death of his beloved Grandfather,that turn his life upside down and made into an  absolute chaos,but he wouldn´t have it any other way.completed.





	1. Aerys

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by "A Dawn of New Age"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apocrypha are works, usually written, of unknown authorship or of doubtful origin.

Its the year 302 since aegon conquest,the seven kingdons have know peace for over a generation under the reign of Aerys II and his hand tywin Lannister,the smallfolk were happy,while their lords played the game of thrones,summer ended,fall took is place,winter came and left,then spring,and finally summer returned once more,but not all is well with in westeros.

Aerys lays there on his deathbed,slowly waiting the inevitable surrounded by his family,while his family has surrounded by enemies on all sides. He did not fear death,part of him has even curious to see what was waiting for him on the other side,at the very least he would finally be reunited with his beloved sister-wive once more,Rhaella our marriage has never been easy,but i stil miss you everyday.

At least i will die,knowing House Targaryen was more powerfull than ever ,and its future was safe in the hands of my son and grandson.

Rhaegar my firstborn,strong,beautiful,charming,is both everything i once was and who i could never hope to be,together with his wife cercei,the daughter of his best friend and hand,i know they will make me proud. But there is one decision i couldn´t accept,on the matter of his grandson,he understood why Rhaegar wanted to end his family practice of incest,at heart,his son as allways been a men of the people,and for that alone he will allways have my respect and admiration,but neither can i deny the love of my only daughter and of my grandson,i will not let anyone in the way of their chance at happiness,a chance that my and my sister never had,because of that miserable Woodswitch. Its was clear even from young age that Daenaerys and Aegon were in love with each other,it would be waste to try and destroy such beautiful thing,i know my son will be mad,but let my last act as king be able to bring my family closer together.

i gather all the streght i have left,i get up,look at the maester writing my last words i will ever say,before looking at my daughter,i clear my throat,and begin my final speach _ -I Aerys Targaryen second of his name,KIng of the Andals,the Rhyonar and the first men,lord protector of the Realm,i decree the marriage between my daughter princess Daenaerys and my grandson prince Aegon Targaryen._

Daenarys looked sad but at the same time happy,aegon was the same,while Rhaegar looked angry but also sad and tired,having been the one to actually rule the seven kingdons when this sickness got worse,tywin remain stone face as he did with everything else. I call my daughter closer one last time,before either the madness or death claims me._ -Make sure to name one of your namy children Aerys._

Daenarys leaves after that with aegon chasing after her,i look at my Lord hand and order him to have my will be done,before collapsing on the bed. Two days later King Aerys dies in his sleep at the age of 58, and his son and heir Prince Rhaegar Targaryen ascends the Iron Throne.


	2. Rhaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No matter how prepared you think you are for the death of a loved one, it still comes as a shock, and it still hurts very deeply.” – Billy Graham

3 days after the funeral of king Aerys II,and my coranation i begin the first meeting of my father, no! My small council.

  
-So my good lords what is the state of the Realm?-,_i asked looking at every single one the men who served my father and now expect to serve me,there as lord Tywin lannister the hand,Petyr Baelish the maester of coin,Lord Monford Velaryon as master of ships,Pycelle the grandmaester,Symon Saunton as master of laws,and my second cousin Robert Baratheon attending as advisor._

  
Lord tywin was the first to speak.

  
-Everything is under control your grace,the realm prospers,the smallfolk are fed,the merchants have no complaits and the treasury is full,there is nothing for you to worry about.

  
-If i my interrupt,but there is very important matter that it seems our good Lord hand as seen to have forgotten to bring to your atencion your Grace.

  
-Then by all means Lord Varys,please continue,-_i say keeping neutral face,_

  
-Well im afraid one of my little birds as lucky enought to hear a nasty song about treason,rebelion and Northern Indepedence.

  
-What!,have they gone mad,have they lords of the north forgotten that it is the food of the Reach that feeds half of their people and its the Crown ships that allow trade with rest of the World,Lord stark can´t allow this to happen ?!-_i say unable to keep the shock from my voice._

  
-all so true your grace, unfortenately,Lord Edduard Stark might be a great Lord,but he is only one man,and the rest northern lords are both Proud and even more stubborn,there aware of the problems a sucession would cause,but either ignore it compleatly or they belive that they can survive easily with out the help of the crown.

  
-By the seven,when were you going to tell me about this Lord Tywin?-_i ask trying to keep the anger out of my voice._

  
-Its only small matter your grace,hardly worth your attencion.-_he says with no emotion._

  
-you call the Crown losing more than half of Westeros a small matter?-_i say before turning my focus back to rest of the small council._

  
-Surely they do not expect me to just give up the biggest kingdom in the Realm.

  
-my little birds informed me, that the so called lords belive that the Crown as neglected the North for far too long,and that king Aerys would have given then their Independence if they asked,and they probably expect the same from you your grace.

  
\- I don´t remember my father ever being that generous,-_i said before tywin decided to rejoin the discussion._

  
\- Actually your grace,myself and your father,have discussed this topic on multiple ocassions,and if i recalled your father told me that if they wanted it freedom so badly they could have it.

  
-Regardless of our late kings thoughts,i simply can´t let this happen,what are our options?

  
-give my command of your armies your grace,and i will bring you those traitors in chanis,-_my cousin,the lord of stormlands spoke._

  
-you can´t be serious,any invasion would end in disaster,the North is simply to big and to cold to be taken,any army we send would freeze to death when winter arrived._-Lord Velaryon said._

  
-Fear not your Grace for i have solution for this problem,and it will not cost a single drop of blood._-Varys spoke again._

  
-which is what eunoch?._-Lord tywin said annoyed_

  
-well since you asked so nicely Lord hand,For all their talk of Pride and honour,the lords of the north are just like any other lord of the south,they simply want more power and wealth,and my little birds tell me that Lord Stark has 2 maiden daughters,just have to choose one of them to marry the crown prince,in just one move your grace would not only make peace with the North but gain a loyal army to rally behind your son._-varys spoke like its was the easiest thing in the world._

  
-yes while that maybe true,unfortunately King Aerys decee make this simple solution,impossible._-Lord tywin said anger begining to show in his voice._

  
-Really my Lord Hand,if my eyes do not mistake me its king Rhaegar who sits the Iron Throne,not his father,and he can do as he pleases.

  
-you traitorous Bastard,i knew Aerys naming you master of whispers was mistake!

  
-SIT DOWN Lord Lannister,i will not have fist fight in my council,-_i said with raised voice._

  
-While i agree with Lord Tywin,that setting aside a King last decree is dangerous precedent,but if there no other way to keep the Peace then so be it.

  
-Your Grace you cannot be considering this.

  
-I´ve made my choice lord Lannister,your here to to advise me ,not rule,it would be wise if you remember that.

  
-I will not stand here while you disrespect your own father will.-_he say before throwing his pin to the floor and leaving the small council chambers._

  
i rise from my chair and pick up the pin

  
-i was going to do that anyway.-_i say before giving the pin to Robert._

  
-your making me your hand,I´m honored.

  
-You will serve my better,than that snake served my father.-_i said before looking at Pycelle._

  
-Pycelle send letter to Lord Stark as quickly as possible,while i pray to the seven that he aceepts.

  
-we will your grace,not even a fool would reject the chance for his daughter to be Queen of the Seven Kingdons,-_said Lord Stauton._

  
-Lets hope so,now can someone please tell me where my son is,we have wedding to prepare after, if it all goes well.

  
-I´m afraid i know,your grace he is with your good brother.


	3. Aegon part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are.”  
– Unknown

-Uncle come on we _seriously_ need to go now or we will miss my father first meeting in the small council,_-i said already feeling the headache coming on._

  
-Oh will you relax aegon,don´t worry so much about the small things in life or your pretty silver hair while turn white,and besides the meeting probably already ended by now.

  
-My Father going to kill me_-i said more annoyed than frighten._

  
-i doubt it, your king Rhaegar only son after all,unless my memory failling me,and westeros will still be here,the seven know that there will be many more boring meetings for you to to atteded in the future,besides my dear nephew,this place is far more enterteiming,than watching two petty lords fight over the possesion of a chicken and its eggs.

  
-True,but if you can also remember, i´m to be married soon to the woman i love,and she will not be happy when she learns i spent entire night in Whorehouse even if it as just to keep a eye on you tyrion and stopping you from getting yourself killed.

  
-ah,but it would be great way to die,plus it would drive my dear sister crazy.

  
-Come on Tyrion,i´ll pay for your wine for a whole week if we leave right now.

-well why did you said so before ,come on my prince were wasting precious daylight.

  
-My prince you are still here,thank the seven, this must be fate.-_a young girl said entering their private room._  
_i give her my best smile,and try to keep my voice neutral._

  
-i trully sorry,but my answer as not changed,i already have someone, and i don´t sleep with whores.

  
-i´m not whore, i am virgin ,tyrion tell prince aegon i´m still virgin.-_the poor young girl said._

  
-she is virgin aegon,and come to think of it you should give up on this fool my beautiful,i´ll show you what lion can do.-_my uncle said,i can allways count on him to make things worse._

  
-i´m serious .

  
-i´m sorry my lady but i must decline.

  
-but i´m virgin,i already told you.

  
-Can you please my dear fetch us some more wine,mia.-_my uncle spoke again._

  
-my name is rhaena.-_she said angry._

  
-and i´m thirsty,now can you please give us a bottle of your best wine,your dear prince is paying for it after all,isn´t that right aegon.

  
-that´s?,i...fine all pay for it.-_i said,to tired to argue._

  
-off course my prince right way.-_she said with smile on her face replacing her frown._

  
-well aren´t you good with women,i´m almost jealous.

  
-can you stop,she is two and ten, for gods sake.

-At least you would be more gentle to her than any other men who would come here to take her maidenhead,it would be kindness really,every girl dreams about fucking a prince.

  
-To marry a prince,and a bigger kindness would be not having girls young enogh to be my daughter whoring themselves on the streats,now come on let´s go.

  
-You can allways do that when your king.-Tyrion said with shrug.

  
-I´m not crazy or arrogant enough to belive that,i´m no Baelor "the Blessed" or Daeron "the Good",king or not there something no one can ever change or ever be set right,but we can try to make it better,we just need to try.

Tyrion looked strait at my Purple eyes with,and asked me:

  
-when did you became such bleeding heart?-_only half serious._

-I´ve allways been, you were just to drunk to notice,besides i had to inherit something from my mother.

-Hahahahahaha,that´s good one egg,the day i see my sister be kind,I´ll suck the cook off every men in kingslanding for free-_tyrion said while laughting._

-That my mother your talking about,but you are right.-_i said with small grin._

-Now seriosly nephew,it´s good that you inherited not just your father looks but is heart as well,both of you have a lot more in common than either of you let on,so is the price of being Royaltie.

  
-i guess your right,do you really think i´m like my father?

  
-Yes,i know things have been strain between you two lately,when your not so secret romance with daenaerys was found out,but king Rhaegar is nothing if not forgiving.

  
-Come on lets just go._-i said with sigh._


	4. Aegon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In one lifetime you will love many times, but one love will burn your soul forever." — Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just being up front,i don´t have alot of experience in writting women,just giving everyone a heads up,i hope you enjoy.

Its was a short trip from Silk Street back to the Red Keep,its was all going well,until we had fortune to run into Lady Lyanna Stark.

  
-Well look here my good nephew ,your one true love,as come here to stop the wedding.-_tyrion said joy and glee in his eyes._

  
-Shut up,i regret telling you that i ever had a secret crush,on the Lady of Storm´s end,even dany doesn´t know,it was just stupide crush,please never say that out loud again or i´l never forgive you uncle._-i say with the hard glare,while we got closer to the throne room._

  
-Oh fine killjoy,Hello there Lady Baratheon,you look beautiful this morning going out to meet your lover?

  
-Good morning to you to Imp,and to you as well Prince Aegon.

  
-Hello,nice to meet you again my lady, its an honor.

  
-The honor is mine-_she says before leaving,and i can breath again,_

Even after all this time, she still has that effect on me,he thought while trying not to blush.

  
We continue our jorney until we enter the Throne room,and just my luck my father was not there,but is sister was.

  
-Oh dany i´m so glad to see you again.

-where in the 7 hells have you been?-_she asked very angry,while tyrion uses as excuse to abandone me._

-Just getting my uncle out of trouble,keeping him safe like any other day.

-you mean you stay the night in of Littlefingers brothels.-_she said with bitter voice._

-That too,and it wasn´t easy,i will tell you some of those women were determined,but you don´t need to worry dany,my heart belongs to you,allways.

-I know that aegon,but its your reputacion that i´m worried about,your are now the Prince of Dragonstone,you can´t afford mistakes,and your uncle is bad influence.

-Now you just sound like my mother.-_they never got along,even as children,even if my father helped improve their relashionshp,but not by much i thought but didn´t say._

-Aegon.

-Dany,i know i´m sorry,but what other choice did i have,he is my best friend,i had to try and help him.

-I know you´ve allways been to kind for your own good.-_she said before i changed the topic._

-But i´m better news,are you excited about our weeding?-_i asked with best smile i had._

-why off course i am,its been my dream since i was ten aegon.

  
-mine to dany.

  
Suddendly the once empty room was filled with lords,knights and merchants,all whispering and gossiping with one another,no toubt plotting and scheeming on how to gain favour with the new king and increase their stading and power,alliances and new enemies were made everyday at court,like my aunt likes to say.

  
But soon everyone stoped talking,the room stood silent as my father finally made is precense made,along with his cousin Robert Baratheon following behind him.

  
-Here today i present King Rhaegar Targaryen,king of the seven kingdons,lord protector of the Realm,king of the Rhyonar,the andals and the first men and the hand of the king Lord Baratheon..-_the courtier said._

  
-Hasn`t your father hand of king,good brother-_dany asked._

  
-i´m guessing not anymore,very curious._-tyrion said,not even trying to hide amusement,as the court began._

  
He guess his father and grandfather must have disagreement,can´t say that`s to much of suprise.

  
-Say my good brother,so sorry to interrupt,but that in your hand, wouldn't happen to be the last decree of our late king,i can onl guess that it is someting important he would wanted to share with all the realm.-_tyrion asked pretending to be as humble as septon._

  
With cold neutral face,my father shocked the entire court,by ripping the decree into hundred pieces before throwing into the flames.

  
The room was absolute silence,i couldn´t move,i could even think,i was shocked and so was everyone else even tyrion as speachless.

  
-that was until one voice started to scream-NO you can do this -its was dany,before Rhaegar had ordered his kingsguard to escort her sister back in her room.

  
He tried to protest,i tried reach her,but tyrion took a hold of my arm,and simply shook is head and gave my serious look,so i held my tongue.

  
Everyone turned their eyes back to their new king,waiting to see what would happen next,

  
-my sister his feeling unwell,please forgive her reaction,but now to more important news to share for you today ,this very morning i received letter from Lord Eddard Stark,warden Protector of the North,saying he had agreed to the marriage between my Son,to his eldest daughter,Sansa Stark,so my son and myself,will be leaving the capital in fortnight to go to the North,were will to return in 2 months to have the wedding in kingslanding.

  
To this the Lords cheered and congratulated me,while i simply stood still as statue,unable to speack,but screaming on the inside.

  
This can´t be happening.


	5. Aegon part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.” – Lao Tzu

-Father,please i ´m asking, I´m begging you please don´t do this,i love daenaerys,i refuse to marry anyone else.

  
-I´m sorry son,but its to late for that,i already made a pact with Lord Stark,this is happeningand you know why this must be done.

  
-Do we really need the North,its frozen wasteland with nothing to offer.

  
-we both know thats not true,and eve if it was,i´m not going to give the Iron Islands or Dorne an excuse to rebel or risk westeros turning into the Disputed lands,everyone would suffer,the first aegon conquered westeros for reason son,its our duty to protect that legacy,its both a curse and gift,it is what it means to be a prince of the blood,to put everyone needs before your own,if there is a lesson i want you to remember from me,it this.-_my father said with grim tone,before leaving his solar._

  
The rest of the day went by like a blur,before i knew it, it was night.

  
-Slow down that´s your eleventh cup of Arbor Gold,inever thought id be the one telling you this,the seven have sick sense of humor-_tyrion said with worried expression. _

  
-And i thought i was going to marry the love of my life,my best friend,the person i know all my life,not some stranger i never even meet,seven hells,i don´t even know her name,how am i suppost to marry her.-_i say before driking another cup,while taking a glance at Robert gropping a fucking servant girl while her wife is just few seats away from him,how dispicable,i feel sick._

  
-maybe i can finally kiss her?-_i said with hope in my voice,at least something good would come from this mess._

  
-who?-_my uncle asked._

  
-Lyanna she as allways been pretty and kind to me ,maybe she likes me as much i like her,hell you said so yourself earlier today.

  
-Ah,forget what i said,i was drunk,and wasn´t thinking strait,and the last thing our family needs right now his a scandal.

  
-That fat,brute doesn´t deserve the beautiful wife he has,i mean just look at him,taking liberties with our servants like he owns the place.

  
-Maybe so,but still nephew don´t do anything foolish,

  
-Hey Robert,could you do all of us favour and stop already,nobody here what to watch you grape poor servant,at least have some deceancy for your wife,if not your family.

  
-How dare you little bastard,I´ll kill you-_robert says getting up from his seat only to be stoped by the kingsguard._

  
-No you will not,i warn you now my Lord hand,that if you attack my son,i will kill you myself cousin.-_he said with rage,i don´t remember ever seeing him angry._

  
-Now son,clearly you had to much to drink,Arthur please escort the prince back to his room.

  
-I´ll do it myself,thank you father,and good night,sorry for the commotion Lady Lyanna._-i address her before leaving,i might regret this tomorow,but not tonight,because while walking out of that room,seeing her smile on her lips,i know its was worth it._


	6. Aegon part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The life you have led doesn’t need to be the only life you have.” – Anna Quindlen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here this is the part where are two lovers first meet.

And so a Fortnight later after that dinner,me and my father,along with half a dozen knights went north to meet my future bride,and take her back to kingslading for ceremony,may the old gods and the new help me.

  
The north as proven to be as both cold and merciless as its reputacion lead us to belive if not worse,a hard beautie for some.

  
The riders tell us were almost to our destination,Winterfell the capital of the North,i´m just happy to have warm bed to sleep tonight.

  
When we finally arrived,i have to admit Winterfell as trully a impressive castle,one to rival storm´s end,both being built by Brandon the Builder,during the Age of Heroes.

  
While admiring the view,i saw Lord Stark accompanied by his three sons to his right,and to his left his wife lady Catelyn Stark,and next to her were two girls,one tall with red hair with big smile on her face he assumed to be his betrothed Sansa Stark,said to be the prettiest woman in the North,her resemblence to her mother was almost uncany,and the short girl with grey eyes and dark brown hair must be her younger sister,she did not look happy at all,she seemed both furious and annoyed,why?

  
The two sisters almost looked nohing alike,and behind all the stark children were their Famous Direwolves.

  
-Its good to see you again Lord Stark,would you be so king to give us some bred and Salt-_my father said._

  
-It would be honor your grace,welcome to winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,i was only planing on making 5 chapters for today,but then while i was walking i found a 5 euros note in the middle of the street,and decided that one more chapter wouldn't kill me,or my fingers.
> 
> I hope you all have goodnight.


	7. Aegon part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time Meeting Quotes | ... relationship, first, first time, meet, met, impressions, hard, Forget.-by Unknow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon first meeting with the stark family,it goes as well as you'd think.

-Good day,its a pleasure to meet you,thank you for opening your home to us._-he said with his best smile he have,even if it felt a little forced._

  
I take lord Stark hand, i introduce myself to rest of his family and they the same,but when i tried to greet arya she simply dodges and avoids me,why?

  
-Can i go home now?_-she asks more bored than anything else._

  
He was suprised,while her mother and older sister looked horrifed,like she killed someone infront of them.

  
-Forgive us your grace!-_mother and daughter said at the same time._

  
-Its alright,trully i don´t mind, let´s move on.

  
-well said ,Lord Stark I´m sure my son would love it if your daughter showed him your beutiful home,while we discuss the future of the North.-_Rhaegar said,not even trying to be subtle._

  
-off course,i agree your grace._-he said in neutral tone._

  
Sansa showed me all her home had to offer,and while she has beautiful in her own waymi stil wanted Dany to be here with me,and for some reason i coudnt stop thinking about Arya,her little sister,wondering if i did something wrong,if there as reason she might be so upset.

  
i´ven asked Sansa,but she just shruged and said that Arya as allways been weird like that,that she would never be a proper lady like her,no matter how many times her mother and septa tried, and he should just ignore her.

  
Ignore her,but she is her sister,the ideia seem cruel and wrong somehow,if he had siblings himself if i did i would never ignore them,but i guess i can keep my distance,i´m only going to be here for one month,how hard can it be?

  
-My prince,may i ask you something,actually its more of small request?-_she said with sweet smile on her face._

  
-off course my lady,and please call me aegon we are to be married soon after all._-he said with weak smile._

  
-Its just that i´ve heard some silly rumers about you and your aunt.

  
-Dany?,what of it lady Sansa?

  
-Well i´ve heard your close,so i think it is for the best,when we are wed,you should have her moved to somewhere else far away from your sight,to make all our lives easier after the weeding.-_she said still with smile on her face_.

  
That bitch!-_he thought._

  
-That will not be necessary lady sansa,dany is part of my family,i want her close,she more like my sister than a aunt, really.

  
-But i´m your wife,i`d hate for a misunderstanding to happen.-_she said with small frown._

  
He kiss her,just to shut her up,before my blood could started boiling.

  
It worked,her face was fushed red as her hair,she stopped for now,and i took that moment to leave and went to break my fast with my father and Uncle.

  
I enter the keep and sit down and stare at the table,i grab the bread and take a bite.

  
-So how was the tour of the North?-_my uncle asked,with the same smile on his face._

  
-What do you think!-_i said compleatly miserable,can this day get any worse,i thought and i saw Arya grey eyes starring daggers at me,everytime i look at her,yes it can get worse._

  
-That bad,nephew?._-tyrion asked._

  
-Worse,she is spoiled brat,and if that not bad enough,she wants me to send Dany away so i can never see her again,i can´t do that tyrion,i just can´t, what am i going to do now uncle?,i really need your advice.-_i said with hush tone._

-Too bad your not marrying the other Stark girl,she is the spining image of her Aunt.

-you know what, forget i said anything.

-why are you so mad ?

  
-i already told you why,and because even a blind man could see Arya hates me,and the worst part is i don´t even know why?!-_i said while stealing another glance of her._

  
Breakfast turned into Dinner,and it end just the same,i´am exasted,will this be my fate,being stuck forever in life i couldn´t do anything but hate.

  
Its as the middle of cold dark night,and i couldn´t sleep,i don´t know how but i ended getting up from my bed and ,taking walk outside,to try and clear my mind.

  
While enjoying how peacefull the North was at night,the compleate opposite of the Crownlands,and then i hear ,a whisper,so strange,than he heard it again,against my better judgement,he decided to follow that mysterious sound,and then he saw it was girl training her archeary,it was Arya,he was shoked,she was incredible, she didn´t miss a single shot.

  
He continue to watch her practice,her eyes never once leaving her target,not sure for how long i was looking at her,but he didn´t want her to stop,but she did notice she was being watched,and was preparing to run.

  
-wait please don´t stop,it´s just me,i´m so sorry i didn´t mean to disturb you.-_he said completely honest. _

  
-Your one lucky Prince,another second and nymeria would have torn you to shreds.-_she said pointing at the Direwolve behind me._

  
She was right,he was lucky,but for some reason he didn´t feel fear,i´m not sure what i was fealing,maybe the danger made be excited or the lack of sleep was driving me insane.

  
-Well thank you for sparring my life,so why are you, practicing archeary at night,instead of the day?-_he asked more curious than ever._

  
-The night is the only time i can practice my prince,and be myself,its a secret,no one in my family can know,especially my mother.-_she said with hint of fear._

  
-You have my world,i swear by the old gods and the new,your secret is safe with me lady arya,and please call me aegon,i have enough of titules in the Capital.-he didn´t even hesitate.

  
i didn´t think she could be afraid of anything,she was so different from anyone i ever meet.

  
-You know i allways wanted to learn archeary may i?-_he asked,with real smile._

  
-Sure knock yourself out.-_she said in amused tone._

  
With out even noticing,he spent the entire night talking and practicing archeary with arya and her pet Direwolf as witness.

  
When the sun started to rise, we both agreed to go back to our rooms,and meet again at nightfall,he reluctantly return to his bed,to have few hours of sleep he had left,excited for the day to end,and the night to rise again.


	8. Arya part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Life there are two sides for every story,each one true in their own right,this is her truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i just saw Joker,yesterday,it was awesome,it definatly showd me a new perspective on chaos.
> 
> any way this my first Arya PVO,i hope you enjoy

STUPID,Stupid Prince,stupid sansa,stupid everything is what she thought,has her septa forced her into a dress,because the Royal family was going to visited their home.

Its was so unfair,she was forced to hear her stupid sister and her stupid friends talk on and on of nothing else but her marriage to the crown prince for days now,and how beutiful and perfect princess sansa would make,i was ignored at best and teased more than ever,about how much better sansa was than me at everything,and that no lord would want to marry me,arya horse face,arya underfoot,her father would have to force some stableboy to marry me,that was how ugly i was.

  
The worst were the names,that hurt more than i'd ever admit,so when the Dragons finally arrived at her homei was full with nothing but hatred for the stupid Prince that made her life a living hell.

  
Even if that stupid prince was pretier than my sister,or even really nice,it didn´t matter because she hated him,but he was still nice,no matter what i do,even when i refused to speack to him,the entire day,he stil didn´t judge or insulted me,it made her even more angry.

  
So Arya torture contine,with the Septas lessons,,with sansa and her friends,they were talking about how beutiful the prince is,of what great princess sansa would make,and all of them shouted in joy when sansa told them about the great kiss she had with the Prince,in the wolfwood,at that i said:

  
-He must have kissed a lot of girls before,if it was really that great,which i doubt he was.

  
At that,they just stared at me like i had grown a second head,and then they said she was just jealous,and went back to talking about their gossip and rumers,and for some reason knowing the prince kissed my sister,and that her sister was happy at leaving her home and her forever,made her sad,i don´t know why do.

  
The day turned in to night,and that stupid Prince somehow discovered her secret,how could i have been so careless,its one bad thing after another,story of her life,but then he suprised her,he promissed to keep her secret,with out asking anything in return,and i don´t know why.

why did he help ?

why?

  
After that night i´ve begun to spend more and more time with aegon,both in both day and the night,we talked about everything,our childhood,our fears,our passions and our secrets,he eventold me about not wating to be left alone with her sister ,much less marry her,she couldn´t help but laught at that.

He eventually told me about Daenarys,his aunt,the sister he never had,and the pain he felt at the ideia of being seperated from her forever.

I grab his hand,and then hugged him,and he hugged me back.

I told him that she would felt the same thing if she had to leave nymeria, he told me he believed me.

And that made her happy.


	9. Arya part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you make a girl laugh, she likes you but If you make a girl angry,then she loves you...

Its was day,Aegon was watching me play with Nymeria,like i have many times before in the forrest,and i could help but ask.

-Aegon what do you think happens when you die?-_she asks curious to hear is answer._

  
-Nothing,i don´t reall belive anything happens afyter you stop breathing.-_he said like its was the easiest thing in the world._

  
-That´s kind of sad, way to look at life don´t you think?

  
-maybe,my father once told me that the Dragonlords of old belived that soul would ascend to the sky and became star,after the fall,the greater the life the brighter would be the light of the star,to inspire power and hope for thier loved ones to see.

  
-Now that`s beautiful.-_i said,thinking how he allways found way to suprise me._

  
-Yes it is,and what about you,what do you belive in arya?

-My septa told me that once we died,we either go to the 7 heavens or the 7 hells,it depend how good and devout to the seven you are.

  
-But i´m guessing you have different opinion,then?-_aegon said with smile,he is allways smiling now, she really like it when he smiles._

  
-I like to stay close to the old gods,my father said your soul would go into the WeirWood tree,and became part of nature.

  
-We have Heart Tree in the Red Keep,you could go there as much as you like,i know its not the same but....-_he doesn´t finish._

  
-When i go visit my sister at Kingsldaning -_she said,starting to feel sad,aegon did´t say anything after that,and neither did she,the silence was almost unbearable ,i had to do something._

-Aegon,tell me a joke !-_she quickly said._

-a joke?-_he asked,he smile in confusion._

-Yes,i think we both need to laught and forget our troubles,off couse unless you don´t know any good ones.-_she challenged,aegon never walked away from challenge, its one of the many things she liked about him._

  
-Alright a Knight,a Septon and Maester walk into Inn,they all ask for the owner strogest wine he has.

  
-the owner asks why?

-what happen? 

-we fail to stop the dragon.-_they all said at the same time._

-what dragon?-_the owner asked._

-and so they all tell the owner their tale of wild dragon burning a nerby knigdom,the knight tried to slay it,the maester tired to capture it,and the septon tried Praying for to go away.

-Knight got burned by his flames,maester clever trap was ignored and Septon lost his voice.

  
-then what happen to the Dragon?-_the owner asked._

  
-a child came and asked the dragon to leave,and so the dragon flew away,and the people of the nearby Kingdom made the child,with no coin,no title or blessing from the gods, their new king-_they all said at the same time_.

  
-and the stunned owner just asked- Is that bad joke ?-  
_she started to gigle that turn to full blown laughter._

-i ´m sorry, i kind a lied,i´m not really good at this-he said with blush.

-no,no, that was,no i can´t,that was the worst joke i ever heard.-_i said while my body started to lean closer to him._  
-Now you sound just like my uncle.-_he said not backing down._

  
His face was so close to mine ,maybe.

  
-lady arya!

  
Were interrupted by one of my mothers ladies in waiting.

  
-Your mother has been worried sick about you,coulld you try to be more considerate,your not a little girl anymore,your four and ten.-_she all but yelled._

  
-I ´m terrible sorry,but it was all my fault my ladie,i got lost admiring the beauty of this forest,and lady arya was simply helping me find my way back to winterfell,please don´t punish her for my mistake.-_aegon said,while my heart as begining to beat really fast._

he is taking the blame?

-Ah my prince,i´m so sorry i didn´t see you over there,come on Lady arya you have your lesson to attend to.-_i can´t help but groin at that._

  
-Allow me to escort arya,i mean lady arya back,its the eleast i could do._-aegon says so serious i could feel the old crone staring at him._

  
-off course ,i´ll tell lady stark right away,lady arya you should thank the prince for his generosity.

  
-no need it´s just how my father taught me.-_aegon said,before whipering in my ear when the crone turned around._

-However if you want, i won't mind you showing me gratitude.-_he said in low tone._

-keep dreaming egg-_she said half serious._

  
-egg?

  
-Forget it.-_she said with bit of blush._

  
-Let´s have race,the first one back wins.-_she said._

  
-Sure,i can´t wait to win that kiss.

  
-what kiss?-_before i could finish aegon started running._

  
-Aegon wait!,that´s cheating!-_i yelled, chasing after him,while laughing._


	10. Arya part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When i first met you,i saw that you were not just different,but also perfect, so I fell in love with you. Then I saw that you weren´t perfect and that only made me love you even more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist-Nightcore  
-I choose you-Andy Grammar  
-I love you-By Avril Lavigne

Thus our late nights continued,she taught Aegon archeary,while aegon taught me swordplay,we both raced on horseback,he would sing to me,and i showed him some tricks with nymeria.

  
One night we were having so much fun and we kissed,her first kiss,i couldn´t breathe,my body forgot how to move,for one second the whole world felt like it just stopped,the next i remembered everything and run as fast as she could back to my room.

  
The next day i did my best best to try and avoid Aegon,but he was allways there when i neeed him,in the short time she met him,he became my friend ,my best friend, and nothing is fun without him next to me,telling me how cracy i am.

  
That stupid Prince ,with his stupid Purple eyes,why did he had to ruin everything,after a long day,the sun finally sets,and as hard as she try i couldn´t fall asleep,i get up angry and go outside to practise,hoping aegon wouldn't come tonight.

  
He does,and i have half a mind to unleash nymeria on him,but don´t,because deep down i know nymeria liked him just as much as i do,he pets her direwolf and asked:

  
-Arya can we talk?

  
His words went throw her,and even if my mind was screaming at me to say no,she decided to hear what he had to say.

  
-talk fast.-_said with cold glare_

  
-very well,why are you acting like this?-_he asked both confused and sad._

  
-why?-_she asked in disbelive_

  
-yes why ?

  
-You kissed me aegon,your my sister husband,and i ...

  
-I love you Arya

  
For once she was at loss for words

  
-what?-_is all she maneged to say._

  
-i said i love Arya Stark,-_he declared,his Purple eyes shinning in the darkness,like dragon fire_.

-You can´t,your lying,this some kind of sick joke.

  
-Its the Truth,i love you so much, it hurts arya,.-_he said more serious that i ever saw him before._

  
-why?,i´m not like my sister,she is perfect lady,and i am just me.

  
-I don´t want perfect arya,i want you,i love you the way you are,flaws and all,i love how smart and caring you are,the way you move when we spare and train its almost like a dance than a fight,you don´t let anything stand in your way,your fearless,you never give up,you just keeping going until you win,you refuse to be just a doll that only knows how to listen like the rest of the world expect you to be,but what truly makes you breathtaking is your eyes there so pure and intense as ice,your strong heart that burns like fire underneath,and when you smile you make the whole world feel better no matter how bad things get,i love that about you,i need you arya, marry me.

  
-I can´t,i don´t,my family would never forgive me.-_she said her hearbeat beating faster._

  
-Arya don´t you love me?.-_he asked with those sad eyes._

  
She could lie,say the opposite of what i felt,but at the same time i can´t.

  
-Yes i love you aegon,but that doesn´t change what i said.-she felt warm,strange feeling growing in her stomach.

  
-We will make it work,i promise you.-_he said with hopeful smile on his face, its was so beutiful inside and out._

  
-How? -_she asked_

  
-Trust me.-_it was all he said._

  
We kissed again,for second time the whole world stops,and i don´t fight it i don´t want to.

  
-Sansa was right,you are a great kisser.

  
-Thanks i guess,i will talk to my father the second he awakes up,i don´t ever want to spend another second away from you again.

  
\- me neither.

  
They have one last kiss and go their seperate ways,one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay i had to do some Early Fall cleaning,any way the next chapter will be done by Saturday.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


	11. Aegon part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a father's duty to give his sons a fine chance.  
-George Eliot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry,today is going to be a short chapter.,i hope you enjoy.

-Father ,wake up,i have to talk to you ,please its important,open this goddamn door._-i said while knocking on the door._

  
-Aegon,for gods sake the sun just came up,what´s wrong,this better be important.-_Rhaegar said already dress._

  
-Father, i need your help,its about my marriage?

  
-aegon i already told you i am not changing my mind,we all have our roles to play.

-Good,because i´m in love with Arya,and i ´m not changing my mind.

-Arya Stark,your betrothed sister?-_my father asked with hint of confusion and dread._

  
-She feels the same,she told me,please father i trully love her,let me marry her,I´ll never ask you for anything again.-_i said with all the passion i had._

  
-Very well,i suppose i should count my blessings,that you fell in love with Stark in the end,but my agreement was with Lord Stark,i cannot say if he will aprove of this swich,and i made a promise,it will be up to you and arya to convice him.

  
-Thannk you Rhaegar.-_i said with hope in my voice._

  
-Its Father to you,when we are alone,and you don´t have to thank me,i´m your father,all i want is what´s best for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update should be ready on tuesday.


	12. Lord Eddard Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the most precious things a father can provide are time, attention, and love."-Tim Russert,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter,new p.v.o i hope you enjoy.

I have lived a long life with many chalenges,my father dying,my older brother Brandon getting himself killed in hunting acident,marrying is betrothed,is little brother benjen joining the night watch,my sister Lyanna marriage to Robert Baratheon,but raising his children is truly the greatest of trials.

  
Rob is good son,loyal,honorable much better heir than i was at his age,sansa as allways been her mother´s daughter,and deep down she was good,if not little spoiled,bran and rickon were stil young,while arya was just like my sister,the wolfblood was strong in her veins,try as he might arya and sansa grew more and more apart every day,cat was furious when i gave arya that bow,but she proved herself better than bran and even rob,i was so proud,but cat was stuborned,and keeped pushing,and made Arya reluctantly return to her duties.

  
The look of pain on her daughter face,nearly broke his heart,he despaired for entire nights on how to be both a good husband and good father,it seemed impossible,and then i learned that arya was still practicing her archeary in secret at night.

  
I stayed quiet,one of the few secrets i ever kept from Cat,but a secret with no regrets,and so for time there was peace in my house.

  
But all good things must come to end,every day more and more Lords cried out for Independence,no one louder than Roose Bolton,while i did my best,i feared for both my children and for the North.

  
And then a letter came from Prince,now King Rhaegar,asking for my daughter hand in marriage,it was godsend,i told my wife,and wrote back accepting his offer.

  
I summoned a council of all the lords in the North,and showed him the King letter,and just like that,the Boltons plans went up in smoke and left nothing but ruins,and the rest of his Lords were satisfied.

  
Now all i had to do was keep the peace,and wait for the Targaryens to arrive and take my daughter South.

  
I should have know,nothing is ever that easy or simple.

  
At first everything was going well,my family has happy with match,the Targaryens arrived,the Prince Aegon proved to be good man like the rumors said he was,Cat and Sansa were overjoyed,even if the Prince seem as cold as his father.

I hope that love would grow in time like his own marriage.

  
Everything was going as well one could hope and than i woke up to the Sound of Arrows hitting their targets,at first i thought it as just Arya,but i couldn´t stop thinking something was off,so i got up and went to my Solar,and open its windows and saw Arya with Prince Aegon.

  
At first i decided not to jump to any conclusions,and decided to let them be,arya seemed happy for the first time in weeks since the marriage was first announced,so i went back to sleep.

  
The next morning i woke up and keeped an eye on those two,just to be safe,and then again at night,and at day when he had the time,everytime,that he saw them,they seem so happy,they both seem to come alive when they were together. 

I was hoping for friendship and nothing more,but everyday that passed it was clear to him that they were growing ever closer to one another,but it seemed i was the only one who noticed,because everyone else was too preocupied with the arrangements for the upcoming wedding. 

While all i could do is wonder if there was still wedding to be had at all.

  
I thought about speaking or even stopping this myself,but that would risk exposing arya secret training,i might not be the best father in the world,but i all be damned before i deny the one thing that makes his daughter happy,so i turned a blind eye and hoped for the best,it got him so far.

  
The days turn into nights,Dusk turned to Dawn,and one morning i awake to find my daughter miserable,she was conflicted and in pain and at that moment i wanted nothing more than to make that so called prince pay for the pain he brought my daughter,Royalty be damned,but then i noticed that when i looked at Prince aegon, he was in just as much pain as arya and then it hit him,like the first day of winter,there in love both of them and i was the only one who knew,i don´t even know if arya or aegon even realised it,and worst of all i can´t say anything. 

I´m right back were i started,may the old gods watch and protect my family.

  
So it came as little suprise ,when King Rhaegar came in the early morning asking me to talk to me in my solar in private,before breaking my fast.

I enter my own solar to find aegon with arya next to him,holding each other hands.

And so i prepare myself,take a seat and hear their tale,with heavy heart,knowing whatever i decide,i would bring pain to one of my daughters and too the rest of my family,one way or another.

  
I carefully listen to to King Rhaegar offer of a simple swap,and the original pact would still remain the same.

  
Then i see the love,hope and so much more in both the Prince and in my daughter eyes.

  
And may the old gods and the new forgive me but i will not be the one to destroy Arya last hope for love.

  
I agree to the match and give them my blessing after making Prince aegon swear to allways protect and love my daughter.

He does it with out hesitating,and i think that maybe i did the right thing after all when i see their smiles on their faces.

I hug Arya for what feels for the last time,and let her go and watch aegon kissing his daughter,and i wonder is it to late to throw the dragon to the wolves.

  
Me and the king decide its best to break the news as fast as possible at supper,since crown prince and his fiance will be leaving tomorow.

At that, he can only stare and wonder,has it truly only been one month,to him it felt more like a whole year had gone bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Schedule for the future updates will be tuesday,thursday and Saturday,  
Have good day.


	13. Aegon part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family.” -Anthony Brandt

Today is the best day of my life,he got the aproval of both his and arya´s father,and their blessing for her hand in marriage,and now i can finally spend the rest of the day and the night by her side for the rest of my life,i couldn´t ask for more .

  
Time i have with arya just flys by,all i want is to be with her,it will be hard what comes next during dinner,surrounded by Lords and ladies,i now know how much arya trully hates wearing dresses,but she doesn´t complain, knowing what´s about to happen.

  
I sit with arya close to me,i take her hand as Rhaegar clear is throat and prepares to speak.

  
-Thank you my lords and ladies for your hospitality,and i also want to announce to everyone the sucessfull betrothal of my son Prince Aegon Targaryen with Lady Arya Stark.

  
At that the entire room fell into silence,everyone was looking at Arya,expecting explanation,i give her my hand to hold her again and she takes it.

  
-No!!!._-sansa all but screams horrified._

  
-no this is a mistakes,it was supposed to be me,not her,tell tell them my prince._-she said in tears._

  
For moment me words fail me,at the pain he caused,he might not have liked sansa the same way she liked him,but i never wanted to hurt her, i don´t respond fast enought before she takes my silence as an answer.

  
-You bitch,you stole him from me,what did you do arya lay with him.-she say_s shoking arya,and now she is sad,i look at her,no i never want her to be sad._

  
-Sansa that is enough,guards please take my daughter back to her room,she needs to calm down.-_Lord eddard says._

  
Sansa leaves the dinning hall cursing her sister,her mother goes with her,while arya brothers were stunned and confused,while the lords looked suprised but content to have northern marriage one way or another.

When the feast his done,arya walks away outside,and i quickly go after her outside,and hold her in tight embrace,as tears fell on the cold snow.

  
-She is right you know,i did steal you,this is all my falt.-_I turn her around to face her._

  
-No Arya,you didn´t steal me,because i was yours the day i met you.

  
I hold her close and kiss her in the cold dark night,like so many times before,hoping it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the penultimate chapter of the "Winterfell Arc",next Tuesday will be the beggining of the "Return to Kingslanding Arc".


	14. Arya part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Family members can be your best friends, you know. And best friends, whether or not they are related to you, can be your family."-Trenton Lee Stewart

The next morning i awake with aegon by my side ,protecting me from the cold, i didn´t want to go back to sleep,but i know i could hide from my family forever.

I wake up aegon,he is so cute when his asleep,and even more when he awakes up,he kisses me good morning and tell me words of confort,he tell me that her sister will forgive me,and in time everything will be alright.-_he tells me._

  
And i belive him,i will allways belive in him.

  
We go back inside,and get ready to say goodbye to my family,my brothers were at least polite to aegon,my mother was silente,probably disapointed in me,nothing new there,my father hugged me tightly and wished me the best of luck,while we were making are way to king escort,i saw sansa leave from her room,her eyes were red ,she looked like she been crying all night,i felt pang of guilt at see her like this.

  
-My Prince,can i please talk to you alone,please?-_sansa said compleatly ignoring me._

  
Aegon looks at me and i nodd.

  
-Very well lady Sansa.

  
They walk into the wolfwood,and i decide to follow them to be sure they were safe.

  
-What do you wish to talk about Lady sansa-_aegon asked in polite tone._

  
-Tell me this was mistake,tell me i am going to be your queen, and i will forgive you for last night.-s_ansa says before trying to kiss him._

  
-i´m truly sorry sansa,i never wanted to hurt you i didn´t plan to fall in love with your sister it just happen, i m sure you will find someone who loves you someday.-_Aegon says refusing her sister advances,trying to reason with her._

  
I don´t want anyone else i love you,and i know you love me to._-sansa tries to kiss him again._

  
-I m sorry,lady sansa, but i love Arya.-_he says,as her sister slaps him hard enough to leave mark,he doen´t say anything he just says goodbye and returns to his father._

I quickly follow him,part of me wants to kill sansa for hurting him,but i decide to focus on the future instead of the past.

  
I say goodbye to my family one last time and leave the north on horseback,waiting to see what next chapter of her life will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ends the Winterfell Arc,next tuesday will start the "Return to Kingslanding Arc",i hope you enjoy.


	15. Arya part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every day is a chance to begin again. Don’t focus on the failures of yesterday, start today with positive thoughts and expectations.” – Catherine Pulsifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just doing a head´s up,several characters have diferent backgrounds and history,so while their true nature might shine through from time to time,their nurture will make them take completely diferent decisions from their canon counterparts,so please don´t hate me if i ruin your favorite characters,and with that out of the way,i hope you enjoy.

The jorney to kingslanding was quick and easy,i was having fun watching and exploring this new world,so different from her own,she thinks that this how Aegon must have felt when he left his home to go to the North.

The heat didn´t bother me as much as i thought it would or the dread at the ideia of meeting aegon´s mother.

The city was big and beautiful,even with the horrible smell from the sewers,there were poor people everywhere,she felt bad for them,unable to help.

We eventually we arrived in the Red Keep,were the king,aegon and his new wife were anounced to the court.

I told aegon i was fine,but he knew i was lying and simply said.

-Relax and just be yourself,because its impossible to not fall in love with you,and if they don´t than their idiots and i don´t want anything to do with them.-_he said with his smile that only she could see._

-Thanks aegon,let´s go,the quicker we finish this the quicker we can go back to riding.-_she said before stepping foward._

The Maester,that she learned was named Pycelle presented us to everyone,she could feel all the looks and silent jugment,but she didn´t care.

This was also the day i finally met Princess Daenaerys Targaryen,aegon aunt, she was as beautiful as he was,and all i could think was no wonder Aegon fell in love with her,she was tall,strong,and looked perfect in her white dress.

-It´s a pleasure to meet you Lady Arya.-s_he said with innocent smile,but her eyes felt like wolf cornering a helpless prey._

-Like wise Princess Daenaerys-_i said trying not be nervous._

-Its nice to see you again nephew,after such a long jorney,can we talk in private.

-I …-_before aegon could respond ,another voice entered the frey. _

-Yes,please take my son, i´m sure he wouldn´t mind and don´t worry i will keep Lady Arya company until you return._-the voice said before i realised that it belongs to aegon mother Cercei Lannister._

Aegon reluctly leaves,and i look at the Queen for the first time,aegon didn´t seem to have herentied anything from her,she was beautiful in her own right,Golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes,she was wearing a red bloood dress.

-Let me escourt to your chambers my future good daughter._-she said with fake smile. _

-I guess-_i said feeling the venom behind her words._

While on the way,i became alone surrounded by Queensguard.

-Alright this is far enough,i will only say this once,if you think this is over and that you´ve won,you couldn´t be more wrong,i´ve raised Princess Daenaerys,my whole live since she was babe,she is my daughter in all but name and blood,nevermind she is already a much better queen than you could ever hope to be,and if you even think about hurting her or my son,you will beg for death when i´m finished with you.-_she said with venom and hatred in her voice,while we continued walking._

-Here you are my "good daughter",these are your new chambers,until you and my son are wedd,do try not to get lost,this keep is Awfully big,i´d hate to see anything bad hapening.-_to you,she left unsaid,the obvious threat clear enough._

-Thank you your grace.-_i said before entering my room and clossing the door,and breath._

And here i thought Dany was going to be threat but i was so wrong,it is lioness that is the true danger in this city.

All i could think of was - Aegon where are you?

I really hope your having better luck than me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally managed to reach 10 000 words,next chapter will be on Thursday,i hope you enjoy the first chapter of this new Arc.


	16. Aegon part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.” ― Robert A. Heinlein

After days of the road,i´m back at the city of my birth,it´s good to have the entire family together again,i can´t wait to show arya everything this city has to offer, good and bad,we will see it all,i know she will love it.

  
But first i have to deal with Dany.

  
I´m ashamed to say it,but the truth is i have no ideia what going to do,Dany has been with me my entire life i can´t just cut her out,but i need Arya by my side,this is not going to easy.

  
In the Red keep,on the way to the Throne room i see Dany again for the first time in weeks and in very revealing white dress,and just like that the old feelings i had before meeting arya,all came rushing back.

  
When she ask to talk alone, i try to find a nice way to say that was terrible ideia,but my mother cut me off and forced my hand,i can only hope that arya is alright,gods know my mother can be more dangerous than pride of lions when she is angry or feels threaten.

I think while dany keeps guiding me to a so familiar place.

  
-Gods i´ve missed you so much,i never stopped thinking about you since you left for the North.-_she said with her warm gaze._

  
-I missed you to.- _i said meeting her gaze._

  
So here we are alone on our favorite hiding spot,and dany tries to kiss me and i almost let her.

  
-What´s Wrong?-_she asked me._

  
-Don´t tell me it´s about her,is that why you switched brides,bacause your in love with her.

  
-Dany,i´m so sorry,i didn´t plan any of this it just happen.

  
-So your in love with a simple plain girl,you barely even know,tell me aegon were in the hell does that leave us?

  
-I don´t know.

  
-I have known you all my live aegon,you are my first love,I wanted to be your wife and rule westeros together as long i could remember,but you leave for one month and you simply replace me,is all my love for you really that wortless to you,egg.-_she said fighting back tears._

  
-Off course not Dany i never stoped loving you,and in some ways i never will,i will find a way to make this up to ,i promise!

  
-How can you promise me that,now the best i can hope for is to be boring ,quiet obediente broodmare to some lord in far away land and pray that he doesn´t beat me or any of my children htat i may have.-_she said in anger._

  
\- That will never happen,i need you in my life Dany,and i promise i will protect.

  
-Empty words is all that you can give me now._-she said before leaving._

  
While i go to see my father,to attend another small council meeting,that drags on for hours,after it finally ends,i try to find Arya,only to be told that she was sleeping and that i shouldn´t disturbe her.

  
So with nothing else but doubts and questions with out answers plaguing my mind,i return to my room and wait for dream that never comes.

  
-When did my life became so bloody complicated? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy,the next chapter will be ready on Saturday,


	17. Daenarys part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If people can't let go to the hatred of their enemies, they risk sowing the seeds of hate among themselves."-Bill Clinton

It took longer than expected but i finally maneged to aquire the vile of poison,quick and painless, and totaly untraceable to me,she covered all her tracks,all that was left was to spill a few drops into this girl gotlet and Aegon will once again be all mine.

  
Her thoughts were interruped by a knock on her door,i open to find that it was arya,for moment i panic on the inside.

  
How could she have known?

  
She had been so careful,hadn't she ?

  
What does she want?

  
-What do you want?_-i asked in neutral tone_

  
-Hello ,my name is Arya Stark,we meet in the Throne room the other day, can i please come in?-_she said with hopeful voice,it was too honest to be fake._

  
-Off course my lady or should i say princess.-_i said trying to hide my suprise at her smile,why is she so happy at entering my room?_

  
-Thank you and please just call me arya,i just want to tell you i know that you don´t like me and i know why,aegon told me everything when we were in Winterfell.-_she said with out a hint of fear._

  
-Did he now?

  
-Yes and i just came here to ask you,i want to spend more time with you and can we please be friends?

  
what?

Is this some kind of ploy?

  
-Why?_-i said,finally managing to get over her confession._

  
-I´m sure you have many friends already.

  
-Not really,In the north i´ve have allways been alone until i meet Aegon but he as other resposabilities and the ladies here are worse than at Winterfell,and i want to like you so can we please be friends?_-she asks with smile full of hope._

  
-Why me ?

  
-Why not?

-Your important to aegon so your important to me,so will you please be my friend?-_she asks again with those big grey eyes,filled with love,i can´t help but blush._

-Sure very well-_i said with sigh._

  
-Really thank you.

  
She hugged me out of nowhere and gives me the most radiant smile i ever saw.

  
what is with this girl?

  
And just like that we start spending all of our free time together,she asked what i wanted to do,I decided show her a few places in the city aegon hadn´t had a chance to show her yet ,we talk about my dresses and how much arya hates her´s,about my knowledge of history of my house,my experiences at court,i teach her how to read and speak the valyrian tongue,we share our ideias and hopes for the future,about arya family and her life at Winterfell,it was both fun,interesting and definitly unsual.

  
Before i knew it,i felt admiration,respect and maybe even a true conection to her,Arya was like a bright star in Dark sky,and then she return to Aegon,and so another day ends,and i realise i wasted another day with dozen of opportunaties to poisan her.

  
But no matter,because now i have her trust and i still have plenty of time,Arya family stil wasn´t left the north,and they have to come before the wedding can begin.

  
I will have more than enough chances to kill her,i thought trying to ignore the sudden heartache in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day another chapter,see you Tuesday,


	18. Daenarys part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Some people arrive and make such a beautiful impact on your life, you can barely remember what life was like without them.”  
-Anna Taylor

Its been a month,since that day,and Arya did not just became my best friend,she is now just as important to me as aegon.

  
-I can´t hurt her.- _i admitted to myself, just thinking about her brought tears to my eyes._

  
I took the vile of poison and throw its contests out the window,what ever happens next, will happen.

  
And few seconds later there was knock on my door,I already knew who it was,Arya comes in as soon as i open the door.

  
-I see your ready to meet your family again,you must miss them terribly.-i_ say trying to be a good friend._

  
-I do ,but you and aegon are my family too.-she says with a beautiful smile.

  
-Thank you ,you don´t know how much that means to me.

  
-That why i came here,i want to talk to you,its about Aegon.

  
-what about my nephew?

  
-I know you still i´m love with him and he still loves you Dany, you don't have to denied it,its not his fault , i know now that you can´t force your heart to choose who you love or make it stop._-arya says with serious voice._

  
-Where are you going with this?'-_i ask with dread in my voice,is she going to force me to leave my home,i was fool ,i never should have throw way that poison,i thought filled with regret._

  
-That why i want all three of us to be together,so Dany will you marry me and aegon?

  
-I ´m sorry,what?

-i don´t undestand?-_i said,totally shoked,i don´t know what am i suppost to say._

  
-I know it sounds crazy,but we both love aegon,and he love us equally,not his falt or ours,plus Targaryens have taken more than one bride before,i thought a lot about this and its the best solution._-she says with coviction in her eyes._

  
-Did aegon...?

  
-He doesn´t know,i haven´t told him yet,i wanted you to be first to know,because you mean the World to me Dany,i would never do anything that could hurt you or him.

  
Her words shoked her more than she thought possible,for the first time in her life she didn´t know what to do,part of her tried to think this was some kind of trick,that she was lying,that she couldn´t be serious,but deep down she know it was the truth,arya was too proud and honest from the short time she had know her,and she also knew how hard was it for her to admit her true feeling out load,she sacrificed her pride and her self for me.

  
-I know.-_i said as we embraced._

  
-So is that yes?-she asks and i give her quick kiss of the lips,she is so sweet.

  
-Yes,that is yes,its crazy but let´s get married anyway.

  
-Great, now all we have to do is convice aegon,any ideias?-_she asked me so innocently._

  
-Ahh, trust me,my young she wolf,that won´t be problem,my brother on the other hand?-_i can´t help but tease her._

  
-Then lets go tell them together.

Life with arya is just crazy,but its the good kind of crazy,i thought while smile formed on my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that another chapter done,next one will be ready by Thursday, on halloween,i hope you enjoy and review.


	19. Daenarys part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it.” ― J.M. Barrie,

-I´m sorry what?_-aegon asks_

  
-No, let me sure i got this strait, both of you are seriously sugesting we have polygamy´s marriage,and your both agree to this on your own free will._-aegon asked again more confusin than anything else._

  
-Off course were serious,we wouldn´t be discussing this if were not.-_arya says with voice filled with passion._

  
But what your asking,The Hight-Septon would never allow it,or the king or your family arya._-aegon trying to argue._

-Not yet,we know that egg,but we are not asking for you to marry us in secret tonight._-i said._

  
-Your not ?_-he raises eyebrow_

  
-No,and i know its far from the perfect solution,but is the best way for us all to stay together.-_i say with tone,that left no room to argue._

  
-This is Insane,so your willing to decline any and all marriage offers,until i became King Dany,is that what your saying?

-Yes-_she said with out hesitacion or fear._

-It could years if not decades,is this truly what you want?-_he asked with serious voice._

  
-Only if you and arya promise to do everything in your power to make sure i stay here with both you.

  
-If it were up to me,neither of you would ever leave my side again.-_aegon admited._

  
-So that a yes then?_-arya asked_

  
-Yes, arya,but what now?

This is only going to get whole lot more complicated not to mention dangerous?-_aegon asked_

  
-We just continue to live our lives,will have more than enough time to handle what ever problem that comes our way.-_she said._

  
As we all left and went our seperate ways,not knowing that after today, all of their lives were about to be changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the chapter,i never was very good with drama,next chapter will be ready tomorrow,Happy Halloween,see you Friday.


	20. Arya part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay and the short chapter,my father came out of nowhere and made me clean upp the garage,i am exasted,but i am man of my word i hope you enjoy.

Six more days passed,before my family finally arrived at Kingslading,along with the rest of the Lords and honered guests,the Red Keep was all but full,it was insane.

  
While i reunited with my family for the first time in months,all but my mother and rickon,there must allways be Stark at Winterfell,my father allways said,but at least everyone else came,her father was just as happy to see me, Rob grow more like their father every day,sansa seemed much better than the last time i saw her,even if she still refused to speak to me.

  
Father asked my all sorts of questions on how i was,if i was getting along in this city,how is my new life,and if i was happy.

  
-I am father,thank you for coming.

  
-I would never miss your marriage arya,i know you will make a great queen someday.

-How is your direwolf enjoying life at the capital.

  
-Nymeria is adapting well,she prefers to hunt in the Kingswood than staying still all day inside the Red Keep.

  
-Well that makes two of us.

  
So i spend the day with my family showing them all i have learned,about Kingslading and the red keep,about her adventures in flea botton,and the hunts with nymeria in kingswood,and they told them of all how much i missed the North,it was good day until the sun started to set.

  
The Feast that King Rhaegar has been planning for weeks,and the marriage that would come shortly after.

  
We were the last to arrive,i took a seat next to aegon and dany,we shared a table next to queens brother,Jaime lannister,and his family,including his first born,joffrey Lannister,i noticed that he gave cruel smirk,as King Rhaegar got up and started to choke on his wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again,next chapter will be ready by tomorow,goodnight.


	21. Aegon part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The reality is that you will grieve forever. You will not 'get over' the loss of a loved one; you will learn to live with it. You will heal and you will rebuild yourself around the loss you have suffered. You will be whole again but you will never be the same. Nor should you be the same nor would you want to." — Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightcore:
> 
> -A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope

Pretender.

Fake.

Mummer´s Dragon.

the voices echoed over and over again. 

Its was dark,there was no light,no hope,no one to help me, he was alone,afraid,useless,waiting for cold death that would could come at any moment,and then a spark, i follow it,run to it, before it disappeared,and all i can do was scream,when i stumbled and fell ,i look down and i saw my father,dead on the floor,he could still listen to him whisperering,apologising over and over again.

All i could do was cry and ask why?

Then i saw Dany in front of me surronded by fire and covered in blood while Arya was behind me surronded by ice and death,and me in chains,unable to help either of them,i woke up screaming and covered in sweat.

  
Everyday it is is the same nightmare over and over again,i try to close my eyes one last time,only to remember the torment that is keeping me awake,and then there was another knock on my door,my mother enters.

  
-Aegon,please its been a week,the people need to see their King.

  
-They had king,and he was murdered,Rhaegar was perfect,at everything ,he did everything right,he spent every day of his life try to help the realm and protect us all,and they still killed him,we didn´t even caugth the assassin much less the one who hired him.

  
-I know my little dragon,but what are we suppost to tell the Lords and Ladies.

  
-Tell them to go back to the godamn Sept and pray,or have they forgotten to mourn their king.

  
-Aegon,i know this is hard,Rhaegar was my husband i loved him since i was seven,but you are king now,and you need to lead.

  
-I´m not ready,i´m sorry,i am so sorry for everything,i just wish we could get him back,to have him yell at me one last time.

  
-I know my sweat boy,i know,i feel the same,i will leave you now,but call me if you need anything.

  
And just like that my mother left,while i stayed in bed,alone in the dark,i don´t know how much time passed after my mother left,might have been few minutes,might have been hours,i didn´t care.

  
All i could do was feel my body numb,while my thoughts were full with anger and hatred at my failure on avenging my father,and the sadness and regret at the truth that i will never see him again.

  
I wished Arya was here but i know she was busy trying to keep her family safe and helping restore order to the city,while i sit in my room wallowing in self pity.

  
Then someone enter my room with out my permission again,why am i even paying men to guard my room?

  
\- I gave the order for no one to enter this room and for the last time i don´t want to be disturbed.-_he said frustrated more than anything else_.

  
-I Know and i respectfully decided to ignore that order._-dany said._

  
-I´m sorry,he was my father,but he was also your brother,how are you doing Dany?

  
-I should be the one asking you that,Rhaegar was important to everyone,its just who he was.

  
\- we both lost so much in so little time.-_he said._

  
-True,but when i lost my father i had you to help get me throw the pain,now let me help you.

  
Before he could say anything,she kissed me deeply,and the Rest of the world dissapered.

  
We kiss many times before,but this was the first we were truly alone like this,he thought as her Black dress quickly dropped to the floor and was forgotten,both of us were grieving ,desperate to make the pain go away.

  
-Are you sure?-_he asked one last time and she kiss me again.it was fast and hard,her tongue mixed with mine._

  
She put her hand on my shirt began to remove it,she leaned down and whispered to me ear.

  
-I can´t wait to finally by with you fully.

  
She said, as his hand took her breast,he can see all of her,and his face start to blush,his lips filled with desire,she helps me remove the rest of my clothes,as we fall on the bed.

  
He laid next to her,our hands began exploring each other bodies,He imediatly went for her breasts,squeezing and suckling with them ,as dany arms wrap around me and her nails marked my back.

  
She however pulled me into another kiss,this never grew tiresome,we continue for while,free of fear or consequences or pain.

  
He reached foward and she parts her long legs in response and i caught a glipse at her lower hips,her clint was so hot and wet.

  
He gently cupt her womanhood in my hand and begin to rub her,she moons in response,bitting her lip as she strugled to keep her eyes open as i begin to rub her faster and faster,my hand is now soaked,and i wanted to taste her.

  
He removed his hand and lick her nector,it tastes sweet,i love it ,this is mine and i want,no,i need more.

  
He kissed her lips ,again,harder this time,letting her taste herself on my lips,she moved her tongue around,exploring my mouth.

  
We part once again,and i begin to to lick,bite and suck her neck,then her breasts,then her stomach and finally what i desired.

  
He parted her legs and place my face just above it,

  
-Aegon please!-_he heard her beg for what we desired for years,we both waited long enough,i move foward and move my tongue,and begin to suck her clit,she tenses in response and gives a slight moan,as he licked her more and more,her juices rushing to meet me._

  
-Aegon more-_she whimpers,he removes his tongue,and hold her hands, as he climed on top of her ,and plunge my cock breaking her maidenhead._

  
She let´s out a loose scream of pleasure and pulls her hands in my hair,pulling me deeper inside her,as he continued to thurst .

  
As he move his hips faster,he became even harder,pushing her closer to climax,as chills went up his spine,as she screams and moons my name as i bring her to her limits.

  
-Hhnnhh!,aahhhaa!aaaeggooon!~

  
She finally let´s out cry of bliss and falls,as we both came together,he spilled his seed inside her,giving us both a wonderfull pleasure.

  
He watch her,as she recovers,breathing heavly and faster than normal,her body warm and full of sweat,she opens her eyes and gives me the biggest smile i´ve ever seen on her face.

  
-That was perfect,it was everything i hoped it would be.

  
We kiss again,we made love again,long into the night

  
Both of us felt we could do anything together,something we will need in the comings weeks,months and years to come.

  
-He belived...

  
-no!

  
-He knew that we can do anything together and we will,because we are Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there goes another update, sorry i don´t have much experience writting smut,but i will try to improve,so end the,the next arc will start next week it will be "Silver Wedding Arc"


	22. Aegon part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your life does not get better by chance. It gets better by change.” — Jim Rohn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the beginning of the Silver Weeding arc i hope you enjoy.

I awake the next day,get dressed and finally leave my room to go and get some breakfast.

  
When i arrive they are all suprised to see me,they look at me like they have seen a Ghost.

  
-Aegon how are you?-_arya asks standing up and slowly walking towards me._

  
I grab her and kiss her as fast as i can,he missed her more than anyone could ever know,he thought.

  
-Much better now,with you by my side.-_he said after breaking the kiss._

  
-Well its good to have you back nephew.-_Dany said with wicked smile,which i give one right back to her._

  
-I spent too much time already,if my father death,taught me anything,is life is too short and fragile to waste it,so from now on i will do everything in my power to live every day like its was the last,because it might be someday.

  
Well after my declaration,i sit down and have breakfast with with my family,after i finish, i leave and call Tyrion to follow me so we can speak in private,once he was sure we were alone,i tell him the whole truth.

  
He off course was naturaly shocked and in disbelive,but he took better than i expected.

  
-Honestly nephew,of all the things i thought you wanted to talk to me about,but this!

-this is just pure madness,you wish to marry Arya and Dany at the same time,do they even know about this little plan of yours?_-tyrion said._

  
-off course they do,i wouldn´t be telling to you now,if they didnt agree with uncle.

  
-Sorry,i know ,i was just checking,you know this will be scandal and that it will bring a whole lot of trouble to you and your future heir,you are giving more weapons for your enemies to use againt your family.

  
-I´m well aware of that Tyrion,but i´m not changing my mind,so will you help?-he asked. 

  
-Not like yor are giving me much of choice,your going to do this with or without me aren't you?.

  
I give him a nod.

  
-You know me so well._-i quickly said._

  
-Alright,let me ask you somthing aegon,and be honest,what king do you want to be a good King or cruel one?

  
-Neither,I want to be a king who isn´t afraid to make a change,even if i fail i rather have a short life with no regrets than a long live full of them .-_i say with complete conviction_

  
-Yes,well at least no one will be able say that your reign was quiet and boring one.

  
-Does that mean?

  
-I´m in,i wouldn´t be a good uncle if i just abandon my favorite drinking partner in his hour of need,now would i?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that is it,the next chapter should be loner,and will be ready by 14 of november.


	23. Arya part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot do all the good that the world needs. But the world needs all the good that I can do.”  
― Jana Stanfield

The day,after Aegon finally left his room and came back to me,came and went,and then the very next morning,Aegon,dany and myself along with lord Tyrion,went to poorest distric of the city.

The sight was overwhelming,the people looked half dead,covered in their own filth and starving ,she could see from the distance the bones on their skin.

Aegon climbed off his his carriage,and stood in front of those poor souls,and boldly proclaimed for everyone to hear.

  
_-People of Kingslading,i came her today to apologise to all,you have been ignored and abandoned your entire lives,first during the reign of my grandfather and then again by my own father,you were left alone forced to survive at any cost with out help of any kind,and for that i´m truly sorry,i want you to know that from this day one,you and your children will be fed,you don´t have to afraid anymore._**-**aegon says with pause ,as carts of food begin to be delivered by the golde clocks to the starving smallfolk.

-_I won´t pretend that i understand what is like to be hungry and afraid,to be uncertain to what new horror tomorow will bring,but i do know your all tired of being helpless and of constantly being stepped on by Lords and knights alike,we all want a better future for ourselves and our familys,to make those that made us weak and forced you to suffer,to finally pay for their crimes against all of us,to change all our fates for the better no matter the cost_.-aegon took a deep breath.

  
-_I and my two Queens promise here and now by all the old gods and the new,to do our best to protect and love you,to try and make Westeros the home we need and deserve for us all_.-aegon continues,as me and dany join him,as the crowd chears,i could see tears in some of the mother´s eyes,and their children.

  
When all the food is delived,we return to the carriage as the sun starts to set.

  
-_You did it aegon,they love us_.-i told him.

  
-_We did it together,it would have been impossible otherwise_.-Aegon said.

-_They love us_.-dany says with smile.

  
-I_ still can´t belive how bad the smallfolk lives are in this city._-she say,felling guilty.

  
-_I know i never imagined that things could have turned out so bad,with out even knowing,makes you wonder how the smallfolk are doing in the rest of westeros,but its not hard to belive they are all suffering the same fate as we speak_.-tyrion explains.

  
_-What is important is that they no longer have to suffer for the crimes and sins of others,we did a great thing here today_.-aegon said with expression half serious,half happy.

And as i see all those that cheering in the crowd,i can´t help but to agree,

  
-_Today is a great day for everyone_.-she whispers to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and finished,sorry for the short chapter today,next chapter will be ready on Saturday and it will be longer.


	24. Aegon part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The most important thing in the world is family and love.” –John Wooden

-Lord Stark may i have moment to speak to you,in private.

  
-Off course your grace. 

  
_Me,arya and eddard walk into my father former solar._

  
-It could have been easy losing your father so soon and be expect to rule in his place,i would not wish that fate on my worst enemies._-lord stark said after entering the solar and closing the doors._

  
-Thank you,you don´t know how much that means to me,i have been taught how to rule since before i could walk,it´s why i was born,but i have no ideia how to be the king i want to be and the ruler westeros needs me to be.-_he paused,breath in,breath out._

  
\- But we are not here to talk about politics,there will plenty of time for that later.-i took a deep breath,before continuing.

  
\- i want to talk about my upcoming marriage.

  
-You wish to delay it until you have more experience to rule-_Lord Eddard presumed._

  
-The opposite,i wish to have it as soon as possible if its alright with you,i knowit will paint a target on your daughter back,but i promiss she will be kept safe no matter what happens to me._-i said staring right into eddard eyes._

  
-I suppose.it can be done your grace.-_edduard sayd slightly confused._

  
-Good but that´s not all, i´m going to marry your daughter and my aunt princess Daenaery.

  
-What?!-_Lord stark almost screamed in rage._

  
-Your grace,,i know you have been throw a lot,in such a short time,but i belive you to be honorable man,all ask this only once did i misheard you?-_Lord stark said with gritted teeth._

  
\- There is no misunderstanding,you got right the first time,i wish to marry two of the most incredible women in the world._-I said with confidence,even if lord stark looked like he wanted to skin me alive._

  
-I see,than this marriage is over then,arya were leaving now!-_Lord stark said,hand grabing is punnel of his sword expecting the worst._

  
-Father don´t !

-This was my ideia-arya said

  
-What!

-You can´t arya he is forcing you.-lord stark said,with distraut on his face.

  
-He isn´t father,i want this,I want to be with him and dany,please?

  
-We can go back to the north,we can find you another match.

  
-I don´t want to go,you allways said I´d find my pack,and i did aegon and dany are my pack ,please i love them both and they love me.-_arya said pouring her heart out to the man she both loved and admired._

  
-Is that true?_-lord stark finally said_

  
-WIth all my heart-I responded

  
-If you ever hurt my daughter,king or not,i will fucking kill you.-_he said with the worst glare,i´ever saw_.

  
-Does that mean?-_arya asked hopefully_

  
-That your mother is going to make my life a living hell when i return home,and yes you still have my blessing.-_Lord Eddard paused._

  
-But i´m afraid,the lords will not be so understading,we all accepted staying with Iron Throne,because we assumed my Grandchild would be King.

  
-And he will be.-I told him.

  
-My first born son with Aegon will became heir to the Iron Throne,we already discussed this with dany-_Arya said._

  
-So you Three really thought this throw,before talking to me didn´t you?-_my future good-father asked._

  
-At least you have decency to look guilty,honestly i don´t know if i should be feeling proud or terrified-_Ned tries to continues, before both of us hug him._

  
-The crazy thing we do for love and for our families_-Ned mutters as we hug him tighter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one done,next chapter will be ready by tuesday,i hope you enjoyed.


	25. Aegon part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, it is important to remember that we cannot become what we need to be by remaining what we are." Max De Pree

-Its nice for everyone to be here,mother,Pycelle,Lord Robert-_I acknowledge._

  
-Now My first act as king is replacing my father former hand,and give the job to my uncle Tyrion Lannister,the crown thanks you for your services Lord Robert.

  
-Very well your grace.-_he said reluctly,his tone was both angry and bitter._

  
-One more thing,your wife,will be staying here for my weeding to her niece,i´m sure Lady Lyanna would love the chance to stay and talk with her brother family after being so long apart.-_I said with neutral expression_.

  
-**WHAT YOU BASTARD,I WON´T LET YOU**!-_he all but growld at me._

  
-Sorry but i´ve already decided,my wife want´s her aunt at her weeding and so do i.-_I said holding my hand to warn the Kingsguard to stay close,just in case._

  
-**I won´t !**

  
-Whatever you decide,you are leaving this city today-_I said as the kingsguard moved closer to the the Lord of Stormlands._

  
-Your going to pay for this.-_Lord baratheon removes the pin of the hand of the king and throws it to the floor,that its quickly picked up by tyrion._

  
-Is that a Threat?

  
_With that Lord Baratheon finally leaves the room with an armed escort._

  
-Alright now that was been handled,let´s get back to work,how is the situacion with the Smallfolk.

  
-Your Grace,all is coming acording to your brilliant plan,food carts from the Reach are arriving every day into the city,but for how long i cannot say,i´m afraid that if we continue wasting so much gold combine with the strain from the upcoming wedding,in few months the crown might face a real risk of facing Bankruptcy,perhaps we could slow down on...- _Pycelle said._

  
-Absolutly not,i made a promise to the people of Kingslading,i won´t let things go back to what they were before,i don´t care if i have to create a whole new tax to the nobility,but we are not going to stop.- _I said._

  
-Lord hand do whatever it takes,but make sure the food keeps coming to the city.

  
-It will be done your grace._-tyrion answered._

  
-Good ,and Pycelle you don´t have to worry about the cost,because i have decided to have the Weeding tomorow,I don´t need a giant feast or party,while my people suffer in my own city,furthermore everyone will be allowed to attend my weeding,regardless of blood or station.

  
-Very well ,but that brings us to a another matter,the High-Septon has heard your request and as refused to perform the ceremony or give your reign is blessing,my little birds have even heard songs of septons creating unrest and violence against your depravity and tyrany,i would go so far and say the most devout are calling you the second coming of "Aegon the Unworthy" as we speak.-_Varys shared with us._

  
-Off course they are,i didn´t expect nothing else from those corrupt hipocrites,they are nothing more than fools-_I said saving my rage when i will trully need it._

  
-It doesn't matter,i don´t what that traitor anywhere near Arya or Dany,Pycelle,you practically taught and help raise me plus your the Grandmaester of the Citadel,will you give me the honor of performing my weeding?-_I ask._

  
-The honor is all mine-_Pycelle said in suprise,before quickly recovering._

  
-Good queen mother,would you be so kind as to write to your father to see if he can give us a loan,the gold of Casterly Rock should be more than enough to cover the costs of the citys expenses,wouldn´t you agree Lord Baelish.-_I say waiting for his response._

  
-Off couse an excelent plan my king.-Littlefinger replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed,next chapter will be shorter,and it will be released on Thursday.


	26. Daenarys part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyone Can Give Up, It’s The Easiest Thing In The World To Do. But To Hold It Together When Everyone Else Would Understand If You Fell Apart, That’s True Strength."-Unknown.

-You need to leave today, the sooner the better!-_cercei said._

  
-No

-What do you mean no,foolish child,have you forgotten everything i thought you.

-No Queen-Mother,i haven't a dragon allways remembers,but you clearly forgot that i love your son and i will die before i let anyone or anything tear us apart.-_I simply replied._

-Please Princess,i´m asking you as both your mother and your Queen,if you trully love my son you will leave,before its too late.-_Cercei continue,while i was already getting anonyed._

  
-It´s because i love Aegon that i am staying,he needs me,and you should know that better than anyone cercei,you help raise me after all.-_I said,already walking way to go and see my new weeding dress._

  
-If you allow this madness to continue,you will turn everyone in Westeros against you,from the most powerfull Lords to lowest peasent,i already lost a husband and my crown, don´t make my lose my only child,both of you are all i have left.-_Cercei tried to continue._

  
-You won´t ,and if all of Westeors trully stands against us,then all of house Targaryan will fight like we allways have,and we will Win.-I declare,remembering the Conquest,the Faith Militant Uprising,the Dance of the Dragons and all the Blackfyre Rebelions,my family as never lost a war and its not going to start now.

  
-Seven Hells,you can be so damn stuborn and blind,can´t you see that your forging the chains that your enemies will use to tear you down ,imprison and finally kill you and any children you may have. -_Cercei tried again._

  
-And i will break those chains and any other that Threatens my family,and make no mistake Lady Cercei this is going to happen ,whether you like it or not,its your choice if you want to miss your only son weeding.

After that statement,there is nothing else but silence,there is nothing left to say,but 

"Goodbye Good-Sister".-_i said with all the fire that i have before walking way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THis SHORT CHAPTER,,next chapter will be the ending of this Arc and the beggining of new one,it will be ready by Saturday,i hope,have a nice week.


	27. Silver Wedding part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A great marriage is not when the ‘perfect couple’ comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences.”  
– Dave Meurer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightcore
> 
> Song I will-by Citezen Way

**Arya part 8**

-So we are here today to Proclaim here this day in the Eyes of the Old Gods and The new,for the Union of King Aegon Targaryaen sixth of his name to Lady Arya Stark and the Princess Daenaerys Targaryen-_ the Maester Pycelle continued,but i barely listen,the day was finally come._

  
_Aegon,dany and i,were in the Outside the Great Sept of Baelor,the most devout having lock themselves inside the sept,it didn´t matter,we were in the plain view of the entire city,everyone could see us,i could see a few familiar faces,in the crowd,friends i made in the last few weeks,that were able to attend the weeding because of aegon invitacion._

  
-Arya Stark do you accept aegon Targaryen to be you husband,to love and help him ,as long as you both lay breath.-_Pycelle asked._

  
-Yes i do._-i said with out fear only bliss._

  
_Pycele continued._

  
_Aegon and dany both said yes._

  
_Aegon starts to remove his cloak and put it on her shoulder,she removes her and give it to dany,while dany gives her cloak to aegon,everything is going well until she heard a whispers and then shouts,they were septons and septas begun appearing and Yelling "sinner" ,getting ever closer and closer._

  
_Only to be stopped,and begun to be pushed futher and further back,their voices became weaker and harder to listen to from the shouts of approval from the crowd,the smallfolk were protecting and defending us out of their own free will,they chose us,we gave them our love and now their giving us there._

  
-You may now kiss.-_Pycelle concluded._

  
_We both kissed aegon ,then he kiss me,and then Dany._

  
_WE return to the Red Keep,_

  
_No!_

  
_We return to our home together_

**Aegon part 13 **

  
_As the day begun to turn into night,during the celebration,my weeding took another turn._

  
-Your graces if i could be so kind to give me a moment of your time,there is someone i would like for all of you to meet,my good friend since i was boy,Illyrio Monpatis former Magister of the free city of Pentos.-_Lord Varys proclaimed._

  
-You have more than proven your worth to us Lord Varys,any friend of your is friend of mine,and you are free to stay here in my kingdom as long as like Illyrio._-I said,with a smile._

  
-Thank you, your grace._-Ilyrio said with happy expression._

  
-If i may,you said your friends with our maester of Wispers,yet i never seen you together until today,why is that?-_dany asked curious._

  
-I´m not from around here,i was born in Lys and made my fortune in Pentos but i have recently moved here to meet you face to face,and i must say the rumors do not give justice to your beautie or your strenght,or your kindness,i have visited Kingslading a few time before,during the years,but i never seen it look so close to perfection as it is now,it´s a true joy to finally see a ruler willing to perform true change and get rid of the scum that has brought so much harm for so very long.-_Illyrio boasted._

  
-Thank you again for your kind words-_arya said._

  
-AH,BUT I CAME HERE TODAY WITH MORE THAN JUST WORDS,I HAVE BROUGHT THE GREATEST WEEDING GIFT GOLD CAN BUY.

  
_Illyrio quickly said,gaining everyone atencion,the magister servants came forth with a huge chest and opened it showing it 3 dragon eggs._

  
-Here your Grace 3 dragon eggs for 3 rulers,one for each of you.

  
_At that we all got up and picked up one egg,its seemed cool at the surface,but at the same time worm,with smoth surface with hard scales,i took the black ,dany chose crimson and Arya the white._

  
Thank you,we have no words,their insuficient for such wonderfull gift,you have our eternal gratitude.-_both me and dany said._


	28. Silver Wedding part 2

**Aegon part 14**

  
Today was definetly full of suprises,but the night was still young,Dany agreed to let Arya be with me tonight.

  
We walked our way to our chambers,and close the door,

  
My lips pressed gently against hers,she deepen the kiss,our tongues mixing together.

  
He pulled back,to breath,my hands never leaving hers,he grabbed her legs,push her next to my chest and carry her to bed,besides her protest and lean her down to witness her full form in that blue dress, laying down on the bed,he cup the side of her face,lean down and press my lips to her.

  
Arya lips are so sweat and warm,almost like Arbor Gold,he undid her laces without even noticing,while she removes mine.

  
Her hand caressing my bare chest,as he deepen the kiss,as my hands keep going lower and when he reach down he realised she is already so wet, for me,and all we did was kiss,Oh we are going to have so much fun together.

  
I break her kiss,and bow down and whisper in her ear.

  
-"Tell me if you want to stop".

  
-"Don´t"-she said with fire in her eyes.

  
My hands comes down,once again,slipping my fingers stroking her through her wet small clothes.

  
-"Aegon what are you doing"-_she asks afraid but excited at the same time._

  
-"Trust me"-his all he said before he continue, slipping another finger,she reacts with full body,so pure and innocent,she is so beautiful,i think as she begins to moan my name.

  
I have my arm around her,holding her close,as as he growing harder,he move his fingers away to be rid of her small clothes.

  
He crushed his body on her breasts,he moved his mouth down of her body,kissing every part of her,before having another chance to taste her,the touch of my tongue stole all control from her,her body trumbled as i drank her body,her juice was both bitter and sweet,just like her,but compleatly different from dany,but he loved it just the same.

  
His tongue continue making contact,seding waves of pleasure through her,i start ravishing her with more atencion,as she cries in pleasure and grabbed my head,i continue my ministrations,testing her arosal,as she moan,each one felt sweeter than the last.

  
-"aegon"...-_she said as her hands tighten on my hair_

  
-"I´m.."-he didn´t let her finish,he renewd his effort with twice the speed,as arya,panted and moan,until her climax came to her.

  
She collapsed on the bed,her chest rising and falling,gasping for air.

  
-Did you enjoy it my Wolf Queen?

  
-Yes,but what did you do?,how did you even learn how to do that?

  
-"From reading mostly,i´m glad you enjoyed it,are you ready for what come next?"

  
-What come next?

  
-Let me show you-he said as he climed on top of her and gently open her legs apart.

  
He kiss her,watching Arya in all her glory, our bodies merged together,he pushs into her,her sting of pain,replace by pleasure,he stopped for moment to make sure she was alright before continuing.

  
-He began to slowly increasing his thrusts,grabbing his hands into her hips driving himself deeper inside her,sweat dripping on their skins,pleasure begining to build up on both of us.

  
Gods it is so incredible how great this feels,i never want this to end.

  
He begun to go faster making her moan loader,before she bits her lip,as they continue back and forth,their bodies coming together for the first time in their lives and desperate need for release,it was almost like dance slow and beautiful, as we reached climax together .

  
Both lovers cried in passion.

  
~Aegon

  
~Arya 

  
They both laid in their bed ,exasted but full of life and ready to renew their love once more.

  
**Roose Bolton part 15**

  
I_ts a cold night in the Dreadfort,like any other night,after years of planning were burned to ash with just a single marriage,needless to say as i refocused my atencion,on thief,stupid enough to be cauth alive in my land,he will never make that mistake again,no one will, as i continue to remove is skin,the broken man,having fallen unconcious from the pain,he will awake up soon enough._

  
_i drop my blades, and return to my solar,to plot my next move,while lost in my thoughts,the maester ,the only person in the keep that wasn´t afraid to be alone with me,he hands my a letter,before quickly leaving alone once more,i open,and can´t help but smirk._

  
-Well this is interesting development,one way or another there will be War,i won´t waste such opportunity,one way or the other the North will be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of the Silver Wedding Arc next saturady will be the begging of the Raven fall arc.


	29. Aegon part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power isn't control at all--power is strength, and giving that strength to others. A leader isn't someone who forces others to make him stronger; a leader is someone willing to give his strength to others that they may have the strength to stand on their own." by Beth Revis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightcore  
Song Duality by Set it Off

It was the day after my weeding,i had just woken up,got dressed and was ready to Break my fast,when there were shouts coming from my door.

I sigh already tired,and here he thought he was going to have such great morning,and in less than a blink of eye just like that my newest problem just reveals itself at my Solar.

  
-_Ah the High-Septon,we all missed you at my Wedding,but its nice for you to finally arrive,better late than never_.-He said calmly.

  
-_Don´t you dare mock me abomination, How dare insult the embodiement of the Seven on earth?!-_the deranged fanatic shouted.

  
-_NO!_-He said,having more than enough of this. 

  
-How dare you come here wearing a crown with diamonds rubies and silk robes laced with gold when there children starving to death at your very doorstep!

  
-And How dare you come here,out of nowhere and start making threats and demands SEPTON.-He said enraged.

  
-The Crown serves the faith.-the fool simply said.

  
-Wrong the Crown promised to allways protect the faith in exchange the faith would obey the crown,and i say that if the faith wanst to go back into my protection,their going to have to start paying taxes like everyone else. 

  
-Your Mad,you will pay for this hereasy!the faitful and ture loyal knights and Lords will fight...

-They will fight who ever i tell them to fight1-i said interrupting the bastard before he could give me another speech. 

  
-Guards,get this fool out of my sight and then out of my city,now!-I said as two guards come to drag the high septon out of my solar.

  
-Yes your grace-they said at the same time.

  
-You will burn in the seven hells for this,do you hear me!!!-the fanatic screamed at the top of his lungs.

  
To that i just shruged and said

  
-I´m a Dragon ,i´m not afraid of fire,never have,never will.-He said as the hight septon was thrown out of the Red Kepep,you know i take it back this morning is stil pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ends the first chapter of the "RavenFall Arc" next chapter will be ready by Thursday.


	30. Rob Stark part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leadership is something you earn, something you’re chosen for. You can’t come in yelling, ‘I’m your leader!’ If it happens, it’s because the other guys respect you.” – Ben Roethlisberger

The feast was awkward enough,having to do it twice,one with my sister and then another with the Prince´s own Aunt.

  
Part of me felt angry on behalf of his little sister,but deep down i knew that arya would never do anything she doesn´t want to do,a lesson even now our mother still refused to learn,i already pitied father when we returned to winterfell,our time in the capital has at least been interesting,he wished all the luck in the world to arya,and hope she is ready to be queen,i only spent a few days in that city and even i can tell its a den of vipers.

  
I suppose that maybe i´m not just worried about my sister,but also a little envious of the prince,now king,but who in their right minds wouldn´t be considering the ridiculous of it all,it´s almost feels like a strange dream,only arya could make something impossible like this happen.

  
But as long that my sister is happy because that is all that matter´s in the end.

  
While speaking of sisters.

  
_-What does she have that i don´t,i´m just as pretty as her_.-sansa said again for it felt like the hundread time,since we left the capital,at least were almost home,he sigh.

  
-You mean arya?-i ask,surely she didn´t mean Princess Daenarys or queen Daenaerys,Gods,this is really going to became very confusing in a few years down the line.

  
I tried to keep quiet,as rider comes aproching us,its was Rodrick our master at arms,outside the gates of winterfell,with worried expression on his face,i keep my thoughts to myself,as he explains that the Lords are waiting us on our own home.

  
_-This can´t be good,i doubt they came here to welcomes home_.-He said.

  
My father agreed with me,and told me to stay close to him as we entered Winterfell,hoping for the best,but expecting the worst.

  
Father is no longer father but The lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North,he order´s everyone to sit down and have some bread and salt.

  
-_My lords what brings you all here today_.-my father asked.

  
-_You know damn well why were here Lord Stark,the Targaryan have betrayed us,they not ony broke their word,they made us all look like complete fools._-Roose Bolton said,with almost smug expression,only to quickly dissapeared quicker than it appear.

  
_-king Aegon did not betrayed us,my daughter is now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,and i warm you now if you turn against my daughter,you will be going against me_.-Father spoke again.

  
-_We only agreed to remain in The Yoke of the Irone Throne,because we assumed that we would finally have a Northern Queen ,instead now we have two._-Lord Manderly spoke.

  
-_Not only is this a mockery of us and your daughter but a mokeary of the Faith of the Seven,rumers are already spreading of how our new "King" kicked the High-Septon himself from the heart of the faith Itself,and forced him into exile._-Lord Manderly continued.

  
-My Lords i understand your worries,but your concerns are unnecessary ,in fact i already have spoken to both Queen Arya and KIng Aegon before and after their union,their first born son will be the heir and sucessor to the Iron Throne.-Father revealed.

  
_-And you belived him,the targaryen clearly lying to you my lord._-Lord Manderly spoken once again.

  
-_I was there Lord Manderly,and my daughter told me the High-Septon left of his own free will,it seens he wasn´t nearly as devout as you_.-my father stated.

  
-Maybe so,but the matter stil stands,if we let this happen,what then?

  
-What garantee do we have that this Boy King will stop at just 2 wifes,what if he decides to take another,or3or4,maybe one wife for each of the seven kingdons,seven hell´s i´m suprised that the king didn´t also marry your other daughter when you were south.

  
i started feeling anger at the disrespect for both my family and for Arya.

  
-_Regardless of your short mind opinion,i will stil support my daughter and you will not march against her as long as i live,you have all sworn oaths to serve my house,least you forget_.-my father paused.

  
-_But i can also understand the point your trying to make,even if it treasonus,so let´s decide things here and now._

  
-_What do you suggest Lord Stark?_-Roose Bolton finally asked.

  
-_Let´s put it to vote for all who wants us to leave the Iron Throne raise your hand._

  
Almost half the room voted for the north to leave,more than he thought wanted north to be independent or worse secretly supported Roose Bolton,either his a cause for concern,but in the end House Stark was stil victorious,even if it was just Barely.

  
_-So its decided the North will keep its promise and stay with The Iron Throne._

  
The room was mess of outraged and discontented lords left with Lord Bolton,it didn´t take a maester to know this was far from over,he truly hoped arya was having better luck down South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be ready by Saturday and it will be much longer i hope you enjoy the story so far where about half way finished.


	31. lemon cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is, in fact, an intensification of life, a completeness, a fullness, a wholeness of life.”– Thomas Merton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning 2/3 of this chapter will be smut,i really hope i´ve improved,i hope you enjoy

**Aegon part 16**

  
Its been six weeks since i got married,and so far i´m stil alive,i´d say that´s a good sign,there were a few disturbences across westeros but they were few and far between,The lords might have grumbled and complained but in the end they reluctanted and allowed my soldiers to colect the taxes from the septs all across the Realm, they can all claim holiness and devotion all they want ,but everyone knew that gold were there true god not the seven,and the Hight-Septon petty threats were so full of shit as he was.

  
Which leaves me to my next problem,i´m tired, exasted of having to explain the same thing over and over again.

  
-_For the last time Lord Baelish,i don´t care about the cost,if it really come down to it i will go to Casterly Rock myself and order my grandfather to give us to loan,and now Grandmaester i will ask again how is the progress with the workers?,how long will take to tear down the sewers and rebuild them?,give me your best guess_.-He said feeling frustrated.

  
_-Your Grace,like the master of coin has said this is huge undertaking,it will take months if not years at least,is this really necessary this city is good already as it is,why change it?_

  
-_ You sound like the lords and ladies who never leave the Red Keep,and good is not enough,after the sewers are fixed, i want workers to move their efforts on restoring the Mudd gate its a huge weakness in the city defences,and i also want you grandmaester to start making plans on how we can expand the harbor and improve Flea botton,i want to leave this city better than when i found it,i want it bigger and better then ever before._

  
-_A noble goal ,your grace,the progress is going slowly,the workers are dedicated and loyal but i fear it will not be enough, all these ambitious projects will take decades to achive and will cost multiples fortunes,are you sure this wises course of action_.-My master of whispers asks.

  
-_Yes,i understand your doubts,my lords but trust me there are strategic advantages for my plans,in the long run,beside Kingslanding is the capital of the Seven kingdoms,it only makes sense for it to become the crown jewel of westeros,i want this city to be the envied from Highgarden to the far reachs of Asshai._

  
-_It will be done your grace_.-They all said at the same time.

  
-_Perfect,then i call this council over for today,you are dismissed_.-i said,watching them leave one by one as i fall back into my chair.

  
-_I almost thought this day was never going to end._-he said to himself.

  
Why is it that trying to do anything in the city feels like pulling teeth.

  
-_It just the way it is so nephew how is married live treating you_.-tyrion asked me.

  
-_Its great,it just that with my responsabilities as king,to trying to fix this city,to dealing with all the problems of the smallfolk and the lords, to trying my best to keep my arya and dany happy ,i don´t know how my father did it all and raised a family at the same time,not that i´m complaining._

  
-_Well practise makes Perfect,how would have guess nephew that you would be having more sex than me._

  
-_Did you not hear a single word did i just said._

  
_-I heard what you weren´t saying,so how is it to have two wifes my good king?_

  
-_Aegon,when were alone,i have enough with titles and false praise at court as it his._-he said.

  
-_Fair enough,what are you planning to do with Lady Lyanna Stark,your wedding ended over month ago?_

  
-_Nothing,i have no plans,i just wanted her to get way from that fat bastard that she has to calls a husband,that "Lord" doesn´t deserve her,plus its nice that Arya to have some family to keep her company._

  
-_That maybe true but she is still is wife,sooner or later she will have to return to Storms end ,we have no excuse to keep her any longer,even if it just to keep one of your Wives company._-tyrion said.

  
-_I know i guess it will be later then,just until me and arya are free to visit the rest of her family_.

  
-_Already missing the snow and the cold of the North?_

  
-_No, but Arya does,and i will do anything to maker her happy._

-_I think i´m going to be sick,but just between you and me,my dear nephew,did you had any other secret motive in keeping Lady Lyanna here.-my uncle asked with look i didn´t like._

  
_-No!_

-_Why?_-i asked little suprised.

  
-_What exactly are you asking me uncle?_

  
_-Nothing,just curious._

**Arya part 9 **

_  
-Aegon what are you doing here,tonigh is dany nigh in case you forgot?-_She asked confused.

_  
-I know,i´m sorry but i just can´t stop thinking about you,you have been on my ming all day,help me i need you.-_he said with his eyes of staring to her own.

_  
-I don´t think that´s a good ideia,you should return to your room,dany won´t like it._-i said trying to be the voice of reason,it sucked.

_  
-But is that what you really want?-_he asked coming closer

_.  
-Because i´ll leave right now,if that what you really want?-_he said with passion in his voice.

_  
_Part of her wanted to Protest,that he has being stupid and stubborn,but he wanted her as much as she did.

_  
_I pull him to closer to her,his hands on her hips,she was on her tip toes,while he leaned in,they closed the space between them,kiss made her lose all reason,neither being able to protest.

_  
She let her eyes shut close,as her lips moved on their own,the sweat innocent kiss became more agressive,tongues lashing lashing against each other._

_  
We were panting and gasping for air,but they never let got._

_  
Their Bodies moved and stubled across the room until she was pressed on the bed underneath him._

_  
_His beautiful dark purple eyes were full with wonder and lust for me,his forehead pressed against hers.

_  
He kissed her again,chast and quick,over and over,he began pressin his kisses on her eyes to her lips,from her lips to her jaw,before devoring her lips once more.  
Her mails grazed his bare back,his skin felt soft and smoth on her palms,her body began to heat up._

_  
His hands found their way to night clothes,as he nibled on her shoulder,his hands travelled down to her thighs._

_  
She was both hot and wet,he pushed her down the bed and removed what as left of her underwear,she laid there there underneath him,naked,shined by light of the moon from the window._

_  
He leaned down again,capturing one of her breasts into his mouth,he began to lick and suck,sending waves of pleasure all over her body._

_  
He began groaning,slowly losing the last drop of self control,aegon grabbed her face and kissed her hard,like he was desperate for air,he did not let go of her lips for even a second._

_  
From her lips,he moved to bite her ear,and she felt another thrill go down her spine,what was he doing to me?_

_  
She was beginning to tremble in anticipation,his hands found her hips and parted them,letting see all of her just like in their weeding night._

_  
She felt aroused as he grabbed her breasts,her niples erected in his palms,as he pinched them._

_  
He lunged himself at her,pushing himself deeper ,climing into her,reacting to his touch,he stopped only for moment,he turned her around,she was flat on her stomach,as he kissed her back,her heart begun to beat faster._

_  
Her face burried into her bed,but he stil hear her moan._

_  
Arya braced herself,and gasped as she felt Aegon press himself against her,over and over again,the wave of both pain and pleasure quickly following._

_  
He continue to press kisses on her sholder and her neck,begun to slowly pushing himself closer,deeper,faster inside her,over and over...until they both came,a wave of eactsy hit them like explosion._

_  
They broke way,aegon as the first to return to his senses,_

_  
-Arya are you alright?_

_  
-I´m sorry i didn´t want to hur....._

_  
_I didn´t let him finished,i kissed and then

_  
-What the hell was that,it felt great,let´s do it again,can we,please aegon?!-_i asked exited

_  
-Off course whenever you want,just say the word,your wish is my command my Queen._-aegon said

_  
-Queen?,dany!,i almost forgot,come on you have to go,you can´t be late,dany is not going to want to miss this._

_  
He kissed me and wished me good night._

_  
And_

_  
After he leaves,i drop back on my bed,my body warm,sore and filled with joy,that was amazing i can´t wait to try that again,my thoughts make It hard to fall asleep._

_  
I hope i didn´t tire him to much,but why did he decided to come to me tonight,maybe dany was bad lover,she quickly pondered before letting exastion and dreams take her,as she closed her eyes.  
_

**Dany part 5 **

_  
_Dany paciently waited,exited to finally have aegon all to herself again.

_  
She just finished a nice warm bath,she considered trying a new dress from Yi-ti,but chose to climb back to their bed,bare with nothing but the sheets to cover her body._

_  
She heard footsteps outside her door,and then aegon entered,he was stil wearing his old garments._

_  
She should buy him some new clothes,her nephew is now king after all,he needs to start dress the part, then she saw his smile on his face,when he looked at her,his gaze made her blush,her heart begun to race._

_  
She cleared her mind of all thoughts,its so hard to focus when i am next to him,she still didn´t know how he had this effect on her,she his the blood on the dragon ,not some weak maiden._

_  
He took a step foward and kissed me,it was quick and soft,before it growing deeper,it made her fell arouse and exited._

_  
Aegon begun to remove his cloak and the his shirt,leaving his chest bare,she leaned foward,her hands grabbing his neck,pulling him closer to her,she could feel his heart beating in his chest,it was fast as her own,both were shivering in excitement and lust._

_  
She leaned back and pulled him to the bed,he was eager to please her,he slowly worshipped every inch of her body,loving every touch,every taste,carving a path of pleasure and warmth across her body,as she felt every curve of his lithe body,as she wrapped her legs around him,her nails scratching deep enough to drow blood._

_  
Tonight he was my perfect servant and i was his master,his eyes brighten as she ushed him down,and climb on top of him,her hands left his sholders to caress his cheeks,keeping him in place,as she grounded her hips into his,over and over again,driving him deeper inside her,until he whispered her name into her ear,as his fingers careassed her form,as he gave a final thrust,pleasure came like firestorm._

_  
Their bodies exploded in pure bliss,as they rode there climax together,she couldn´t help but groan as she felt his seed inside her,soon,i thought soon._

_  
She looked at her husband and saw some kind of emotion she couldn´t identify._

_  
-Is something wrong?_

_  
-What,no you were great-_he said 

_  
-We were great._

_  
-Yes we are,it just that rulling is proving to be bigger challenge than i thought._

_  
-But everything is under control or is there something your not telling me? _

-No it just your father amd mine made being king look so easy,and i can´t help but wonder if i´m the problem,if i´m doing something wrong.

_  
-Bullshit,you are doing your best and everyone knows it,you don´t need to worry._

_  
-I know but what if my best just isn´t good enough?_

_  
-Stop doubting yourself,we all have put our faith in you and we did so for a reason,don´t you trust me aegon._

_  
-Your the only one i trust other than Arya,everyday i wake up and thank every god that will listen to me for putting you both in my life,i love you dany and than will never change.-_Aegon said as they sealed their pact with kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i was finally managed to surpass 20 000 words,no this is the longest story i have written,next chapter will be ready by next Saturday.


	32. Roose Bolton part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were put on this earth to achieve your greatest self, to live out your purpose, and to do it courageously.”   
― Steve Maraboli,

The lords of the North gathered and rallied inside the walls of the Dreadfort,the time for my house revenge was finally come,House Bolton will finally rule the North.

  
-_So its decided were all in agreement._-He spoke.

  
-Yes,the starks have failed the North for the last time.-_They were some shouts at that._

  
-_Long live Roose Bolton the King of The North!_-all of them proclaimed,but then they suddenly stoped,the room stood silence,no sound came but that of slow aplause.

  
-_Well,well,well what beautiful treason we have hear today._-the stranger spoke,with madd glee.

  
-_Who are you?_-I asked with glare.

  
-_What can´t the new King recognise royaltie when he sees it,how very disappointing._-the stranger spoke again,taking a closer look this man had targaryen look,but also signs of being psycopath and very unstable.

  
-_Prince Viserys Targaryen and the future king of Westeros, when my usurping nephew is dead,pleasure to meet you all_.-He said.

  
-If you are here to stop us,its to late we will no longer be....

  
-_hhhuuuussshhh!safe the boring speach for someone who cares,did i ever say i came to this frozen wasteland to stop you,no!,the opposite i came hear to offer you my assistence,for price of course,nothing is free,regardless of what my foolish nephew wants to belive._-He continued.

  
-_You are willing to betray your own flesh and blood?_-Lord Manderly spoke up.

  
-_Why should we trust you?_-I asked.

  
-_Because you need me,like it or not do you really think the Iron Throne is just simply going to let you Break free and overthrow House Stark,have you forgotten that Eddard Stark daughter is married to the King of Westeros, and its armys will come to her father aid or are you all really that stupid?_-he said with mock and comtempt.

  
-_Why you_!-a small lord spoke before being silence with a glance from me.

  
_-Please continue Prince Viserys._-He said,taking back control of the room.

  
-_Where was i going,oh yes,i have the solution for all your problems,but to answer your first question Lord Manderly,my so called flesh and blood as you call it,they betrayed me first,left me alone to rot on Island compleatly helpless as my sister-wife married my Nephew._

  
-_But isn´t Princess Daenarys 7 years your junior._-Lord manderly spoke again.

  
-_She could be 15 years my junior or 30 my senior,she was mine!!!-_he paused before continuing

  
-_And she will be again,if your going to start a war with the Iron Throne,your going to need allies and someone to rally behind,you help me take what is rightfully mine and in exchange i´ll give you the Freedom you so desire, so do we have Deal?_

  
-_Very well King Viserys,we have agreement_.-I said and took his hand,a new alliance was born. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter for december,the nexxt update will be ready by January,i hope you have good winter,happy Christmas and great new year.


	33. Sansa Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You may not control all the events that happen to you, but you can decide not to be reduced by them.”   
― Maya Angelou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year, wish a good 2020 to everyone

The Seven must have cursed me,its the only explanaton,i jsut couldn´t do anything but stand aside and watch my short ugly litle sister steal everything from me,my prince,my crown,my life,it´s so unfair i spend my entire life to learn how to be the perfect lady,how could the prince chose arya horse-face over me.

  
I´m so much more beautiful and talented than her,my mother and septa mordane allways told me how great lady and wife i would be since i was six,i should be the one,i should be Queen.

i´ve been training for this role my entire life while arya wasted her time dressing like boy and playing in the mudd with wooden swords with butcher son.

  
It´s not fair,what could have possessed the prince into such maddness i can´t understand and nobody in Winterfell can understand me,there all too busy worring about arya,worring about that she is the Queen now,my stupid sister,no doubt is causing endless troubles as i speak.

  
How could Arya do this to me, my own sister betrayed me and stole the man i love,my crown,my future and my family,it should all be mine not her´s.

  
But i refused to give up and be married of to some small lord to be forgotten,no i will take my life back in my own hands,i will convince aegon to make me his third wife,i will be Queen,it´s my destiny i refuse to be anything less.

  
Thankfully my letter to Aunt Lyssa payed off,she will give me passage to the Vale and forom there i will get back all that i lost,just like in the Songs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter,but it is needed for later,the next update will be better,i promise,and it will be ready by Saturday,have a nice weekend.


	34. Lord Eddard Stark part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust yourself, you know more than you think you do.” – Benjamin Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a new chapter as promissed, hope you enjoy.

> Its a cold dark night in the Wolfwood,the guards along with my son and heir follow behind me as we head to this meeting.
> 
>   
Cat received a letter form the Maester of coin Peter Baelish,a letter from an old friend with many conections all over Westeros she said,it claimed to know about a Possible treason and great Bloodshed that could still be prevented,and so here we are,waiting for someone,anyone to come a tell us what is going on in my own kingdom.-_Eddard thought to Himself._

  
-Ah Lord Stark,it´s good to finally meet you,so sorry that i missed your dauther marriage to my Nephew,but i also missed my sister own Weeding,oh wait there were one in the same,well what can you do,its too late now isn´t?-the stranger said,before gaving a cruel chuckle,while holding a white Banner,that´s when i realised who he was.

  
-Prince Viserys what are you doing here,last i heard you were in Essos?-_i asked trying to s__e is reaction in all this darkness,as soldiers appeared form all directions and surronded them,an Ambush,baelish had __led them all to their deaths! _

  
-To warn you my Lord,we are family now after all,it would be a shame for the Queen to lose her father so soon,again,just like Dany.-Vserys spoke with sadistic smirk.

-WARN ME OF WHAT?-_I said trying to stay calm._

  
-You really haven´t figured it out yet,your wife so called friend led you all into Trap hoping that the Bolton would kill you so he could steal your wife for himself.

  
Sudden realisation hit eddard like storm,but he still had doubts,but he knew there was no lies or deceit in the Princes voice. 

  
-If that True than Why am i still alive?

  
-Because Bolton and his allies refused,don´t get it wrong,he hates you and your house,but he want´s to kill you in Battlefied,the fool still belives in things like honor,even after he commited treason, so disappointing.

  
-And how did you come by this information?-His son,Rob asked.

  
-Because i´m helping the Bolton little rebelion against you in return for their help in overthrowing my Nephew.

  
-So your part of this Treason then,why are you telling me all this?

  
-Because your not going to kill me while under a white banner,your not Dornish and why shoudn´t i tell you,sooner or later, little aegon would have figured it out,so why waste time hiding in the shadow like rat when i should be king!

  
\--But i stil don´t understand,why reveal that Baelish is your Ally?

  
-Ally?-_he paused clearly amused_-that upstart merchant son,as the gaul to try and use me and you to destroy is enemies and to try to steal everything that is mine in the chaos,the bastard,so arrogant didn´t think anyone suspected a thing,Aegon would be doing all of westeros a favor by killing that poor excuse of scum.

  
-I will tell the King what happen here this day,but i want you to know that one day soon you and bolton will pay for your crimes as well. 

  
-Well then my work here is done,have a good night Lord Stark.-he said before leaving,and his soldiers following him back to once they came.

  
-Do you think he was telling the truth?-Rob asked.

  
-Unfortenatly i do,which means war truly is inevitable now.

  
-I´m not afraid,i will stand besides you father against any foe.-_he proudly proclaimed._

  
-I know so,come now,Aegon and Arya must be warned at once about the Traitor in their Small Council. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done,next chapter will be Aegon PVO,next chapter wll be next Saturday,have a nice weekend


	35. Aegon part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “About all you can do in life is be who you are. Some people will love you for you. Most will love you for what you can do for them, and some won't like you at all.”   
― Rita Mae Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here s the chapter promisse,sorry it took so long, hope your enjoying readng as i am writting it,tell me what you liked and what you hated.

-Your grace,there is something important we need to discuss at once,in private.

  
-Its never good news,when you say that,alright let´s go arya and dany are already waiting for me in my solar.

  
_They quickly arrived at their destination,Tyrion showed them all a letter from Arya´s father,telling them of the betrayal from there Master of Coin._

  
-This seems a little too convenient,is there any chance that we are being played by the boltons.

  
-Its possible your grace,but truth be told if that´s the case,the worse thing that would happen is we are putting an innocent man to death,your reputacion would suffer a small blow,but not by much,it´s hardly worth such effort into framing Litlefinger of all people.-_spoke the hand of the king._

  
-Which means i have a traitor in my Small Council.-_I said with sighn._

  
-That not all i am afraid,the letter also spoke of your uncle,he was return to Westeros and his helping the Boltons.

  
_At that dany face turn white pale,she got up and run out the room._

  
-Uncle?-_arya asked confused._

  
-My uncle viserys,last we heard he was somewhere in Volantis,i´m sorry,but i have to go see dany.-_He explained leaving the room to go after her._

  
_Its was a very short chase,i quicly found her in her room,breaking everything that wasn´t nailed down._

  
-Dany are you alright?,i know this can´t be easy but ...

  
-You have no ideia what i am feeling right now aegon,promise my right here and now that we you see him,you kill him,even if he begs for mercy and tell you its was mistake,i don´t care,tell me you will kill him,promise me Aegon!

  
-I promise.-_Its was the only thing i could say._

  
_Later that day, i called a meeting of the Small Council,he is the first and only to arrive,i used the opportunaty to reveal that know of Peter Baelish crimes,thanks from a little help of Varys, before i had the guards come in to arrest him._

  
_At that he gets up, not looking like a man who is about to lose everything but instead as predator who is looking at weak prey._

  
-Your not going to kill me your grace in fact i´m not only going to keep me head,your going to give me a safe passage so i call leave this Godsforsaken City.

  
-Is that so,and why exactly would i do that Lord Baelish?

  
-Because i know who killed your father,after all i helped make it happen.

  
_That got the attencion of everyone in the room._

  
-Your lying and if your not,your admiting of being guilty of both Treason and Regecide-_Dany said,with barely concealed outrage._

  
-Its show how desperate i am to survive,i will tell you everything for price,or not if you don´t want to know who your real enemies are?-_The Bastard said with smug look on his face._

  
-Who?-_i asked him with despair in my voice_-tell me!!!

  
-I will tell you everything you want to know,names,dates,conections and in exchange for ship and safe passage to Bravos.

  
-How can we trust a word of Traitor?-Arya asked.

  
-What other choice do you have?

-You will never have another chance to learn the truth,the traitors behind everything that have happen are too good at hiding in the shadows,and getting rid of loose ends,you will never catch them on your own,not with out my help.

  
-We already know about Viserys.

  
-The Mad Prince is just the tip of the Spear,you belive you rule Westeros,you have no ideia how wrong you are,if you want my advice your grace,take my generous deal and you might live long enough learn the lst of names of the people who want your family dead,its a very long one.

  
-Arrrest him!-I cal out,Kingsguards came back to live and took the traitor from each side.

  
-Take him to the Black cells,we will see if a night alone with the other rats and scum will loosen your tongue._-He said before looking at dany and arya who both nodded._

  
_As the former master of coin is taken out of the room,i colapse back into my chair._

  
-What am i going to do?-i asked desperate for answers.

  
-Don´t worry you don´t have to do anything tonight.-_Arya said._

  
-She is right Aegon,tomorow the traitor will still be rotting in his prison,we have more than enough time to think of a plan,lets go to bed ,today as left me exasted.-Dany admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go 3 more chapter before the beggng of the next Arc,the next chapter wll be ready january 25


	36. Arya part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life presents you with so many decisions. A lot of times, they’re right in front of your face and they’re really difficult, but we must make them.” —Brittany Murphy

Ironically the next morning,Baelish was found blinded,hands broken and his tongue cut out,and nearly beaten to death.

  
-What is in the Seven hells happen here,where are the guards that were suppost to be watching him.-_Aegon asked horrifed._

  
-Killed and ther bodies thrown out to the Blackwater rush most likely.-_Sir Arthur said._

  
-I´m sorry to say your grace but we have no leads,to who was resposible for this_-said sir Barristan._

  
-How is this even possible,someone infiltrating the Red Keep,finding their ways to the Black Cells and to his with out no one noticing,well?  
-_no one answeared._

  
-Lord Varys better have some answers if he wants to keep is seat in my small council._-Aegon said as we all left._

  
-So what do we do now?-_She asked._

  
-He is not going to tell us anything now,even if he wanted to ,so there is only one choice left.

  
-And what is that?

  
-We make an exemple out him,as warning to all those who would oppose the Iron Throne or more will be inspired to rise against us._-Dany said at once._

  
-Basically a very painful public execution.-_Aegon told her._

  
-But first i will get the maester, just to be sure,if he can´t say anything,but i doubted it ,at least some good can come from this disaster.

  
-When do you want the execution to take place your grace?- _sir Arthur asked._

-As soon as possible,there is no point in prolonging that man suffering.

  
-Very well your grace.-Sr Arthur said before leaving us alone.

  
-Is death can´t be quick,that monster needs to pay for betraying us._-dany said again_

  
-I know,and it will be painful,belive me, don´t worry about it,i will do what is need of me.-_Aegon said trying to stay calm._

  
-Are you sure we can´t just behead him,i don´t want anyone to be tortured,even if he deserves it?-_I asked._

  
-Unfortunatly,there are things that must be done no matter what,maybe not without hesitation,but with out any doubt,its the cost we pay to rule.-_Both Aegon and Dany said to me. _

  
It took only a few hours to prepare the ground for the exectuion,it took even less time for a crowd to gather under the sunny sky.

  
Aegon took to the stage and spoke lowd for all to hear,

  
-People of Kingslanding today a traitor is about to die,a man who betrayed me,is Kingdom and betrayed all of you.

  
-He could have been great and honorable Lord,one that we all could have look up to,but instead he choose to sell every single one of you out for gold and empty titles,and was betrayed himself,this is the fate for all who wish to hurt my family and my subjects.-_Aegon said before raising his hand,for the punishment to begin_.

  
_The former master of coin,littlefinger walked to his execution,blinded,mained,and he was dragged to the floor,and had every limb tied to rope and the rope as tied to four different horses,and with single gesture,the horses begun to run the opposite direction,the screaming was the worse of all,it felt like it lasted for hours passed of hearing his inhuman scream before all his limbs were reaped out of his body._

  
_He was suprisingly still alive,besides the blood everywhere,he lived just long enough for aegon to come down and cutting his head with one swing of Blackfyre,ending Peter Baelish last punishment in this world,before reaching new one in on of the Seven Hells._

  
_ I turn away,and leaft the chearing crowd only to be stop by dany,she made me wait until aegon arrived and we all escaped together._

  
-I´m sorry you had to see that arya-Was all Aegon said.

  
-i´ve seen my father executing people before,but that was just cruel and sick.

  
-I´m sorry,i wish i could tell you that you will never have to something like that again,i really do.-Aegon said before going back to his room.

  
-Believe it or not,he hated doing that even more than you,you have no ideia how hard that was for him.-Dany said before returning to aegon side,i decide to follow them to what ever path the Gods have choosen for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about another short chapter,next one will be ready next saturday,please let me know if you thnk my writting is improving or getting worse,,ps if you notced n the end,House Targaryan have there Valyra sword back,there is story around that that i can wait to tell i hope you enjoy,have a good weekend


	37. Arya part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one cares how much you know, until they know how much you care.  
-Theodore Roosevelt

_The next day,come and went,the sounds of the screaming finally left her mind,she could once again think in peace,_

  
_It was the early morning and we were all having breakfast,no spoke,while silence filled the room,until i decided to changed that, fnshed by bred and asked:_

  
-So who is Viserys,why wasn´t he at our weeding and why is he helping the Boltons,and when are we going back to the North to crush them?-_I asked curious._

  
-Tyrion is working on the logistics, gathering the knights and horses and all the supplies we will need to feed them all even as we speak,we should be ready to leave the Crownlands in about a month,we just have to wait,and hope your father can stay safe until them,i´m sorry we can´t do more.-_Aegon said with slight pause._

  
-And as for Viserys,he is my uncle and dany older brother,he was exiled to Dragonstone when me and Dany where young,my grandfather tried setting a match for him,he was married twice,his first wife died in childbirth,but she was stillbirth,and the other died by sort of acident,it was never explained,after that no one would risk marrying their daughter to him,as his reputacion grew worse,Targaryen or not,when aerys grew ill,and so Rhaegar begun to rule for my grandfather in all but name, Viserys asked my father for their sister hand in marriage.-_Dany cringed in her seat when Aegon said that._

  
-He refused and viserys in is anger was exiled to Dragonstone,but he instead chosed to flee to Essos,and after that we never heard from him ever again,until a few days ago.

  
-Why was he exiled?

  
-You should tell her what happen.-_dany happly said as her mood ,suddently improved._

  
-Tell me what?-_i asked curious on what could make dany so exited._

  
-No, its nothing,its not important.-_Aegon said,hoping to end the conversion then and there._

  
-You should tell her about it nephew ,it was a great moment of Glory for you,he was true hero like in one of the songs Arya.

  
-Really?-_arya asked even more interested. _

  
-No, its not really, Dany is exagerating,its not a great ,come on let´s talk about something else.

  
-Come on i want to hear it?

  
-Please aegon?-she asked again with her big eyes.

  
-Alright.-aegon said as he sighs.

  
-One day Viserys was being really mean to dany,so i told him to stop,but he refused so i hit him,the end.

  
_I blinked,once,and then twice._

  
-And?-That it?-I asked.

  
-You right its not a great story.-_i said a little disapointed,old nann was much better at telling stories._

  
-Don´t listen to him,i don´t know why but that not what happen, oh forget, let me tell it!

  
-Dany please don´t!

  
-Your grace the Archon of Lys and Tyrosh are getting impatient,you are needed in the Throne Room now.

  
-Off course they are,tell them i am coming.

-See you two later-aegon said, giving us both a quick kiss on the lips,before leaving.

  
-So where was I?-Dany said.

  
-I was two and ten,i was trying to find the kitchen for some lemon cakes,i was distracted and ended face first into Visreys,and then strait into to the ground,in the middle of empty Courtward.

  
He said i was in trouble,he was very angry,i tried to apologise,but he refused to listen to me,he started to grab me,hold me under is hard grip,it started to really hurt,he said that i was going to marry him and that i didn´t have choice,so should better get used to the pain because it was would only going to get worse,i said no, and continued to say no, i tried asking for help,but no one came,i was ignored,forgoten and helpless,no one cared,not the knights nor the lords and ladies or even the ones who claimed to be my friends,i was completely alone.

  
_Viserys started to scream and threaten and curse me,i never been so afraid,,i couldn´t move or speak,i thought i was going to die,so i started to pray for anyone to save me._

  
**_-Let her go Viserys now!_** -Aegon said has he arrived.

  
Viserys stoped for second and turned to his nephew,has is hold on me weaken.

  
-Whys would i do that?-he mocked.

  
Aegon run up to him and snatched is wrist,is fingers carving is uncle skin like claws,releasing me Before Viserys could do anything else, aegon grabbed his uncle dagger and throw himself at him,knocking both into the ground,aegon climed on top of him and kept hitting viserys making sure he stayed down.

  
-**Apologise!**-aegon ordered.

  
-What?-viserys blured it out, blood filling his mouth,

  
-**Apologise Now!**-aegon command again,with his dagger pointed at his uncle neck,close enough to draw blood.

  
Viserys stayed quiet,so aegon used his other hand and started to break his fingers one by one until he started to beg.

  
-I´m sorry!-viserys screamed in pain. 

  
-Never do that again Uncle.-A_egon said before released him,and getting back up and went so see if i was alright,i was so shocked i didn´t even noticed the crowd that had started to gather around us._

  
_We saw the whole Crowd of Nobles from court in silence,but one filled with tension and jugment,whispering each other gossip and laughting at their own petty slights,their were looking at us like we were monsters,i didn´t know why but i wanted to cry._

  
-**What are you looking at, so now we are worth your atencion,don´t you dare pretend your better that the Seven themselves,your danm silence is why things got so bad as they did in the first place, so don´t you dare say you actually care about anyone that isn´t you!**-_Aegon suddently howled,his eyes blazing with fury._

  
After that the "Nobles" left like a feast of crows ,some in shame,others jealous and many more outraged for being ordered by child.

  
-Aegon never left my side,he took me back to my room along with my handmaidens that had returned.

  
-Its was that day,that i realised that i would never had to be afraid again,because aegon would protect me forever no matter what,because that who he is.

  
-That is what happen,arya are you alright,why are you crying?-she asked worried.

  
-I´m sorry i have to go.-Arya all but run out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright brand new chapter finally finished,next update will at the same time next Saturday,have a nice weekend


	38. Fangs and Talons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being honest may not get you a lot of friends but it’ll always get you the right ones.” – John Lennon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed,tell me what you think n the comment bellow.

**Arya part 12**

  
-Aegon why did you tell me?

-Why did you lie to me?-_i asked,she need to know._

  
-Hello to you too.-_Aegon said with fake smile,before he droped it,and turned to me very serious._

  
-Aegon,just why ?-_She said not amused._

  
-I didn´t lie to you,i could never lie to you,i just didn´t want you to know that part of me,its not something i´m proud off.

  
-Why not,you were a hero,you were defending dany honor.

  
-I not hero,i never was,i never told anyone this before,not even Dany,but when i fought Viserys i had so much rage,that i lost all control,i could have killed him,i almost killed him if it weren´t for the Kingsguard,and the worst part of it is that rage is stil here inside me, waiting for the day to get out,and it scares me Arya.-_He paused._

  
-But you didn´t have another choice.-I persisted.

  
-There allways another choice,i could have asked the kingsguard for help,i could distracted my uncle and helped dany escape,i could have done hundred different things,instead i decided to fight fire with fire and now all of Westeros is now paying the price.

  
-So now you know the truth, about the monster you married,can you ever forgive me?-_He asked with defeated tone,already expecting the worst._

  
She huggs him.

  
-Your so stupid,your not monster,your the man i love,and that is never going to change.

  
-You still love me after everything i just told you?-he asked hope renewed in his voice.

  
-Allways,i love you Aegon.

  
-Thank you.

  
They stayed still embracing each other before they were interrupted.

  
-Your Grace i´m afraid the Lord hand needs you back at court.-_Sir Oswell spoke._

  
-Tell him to wait,i will be there in a moment.

  
-I guess we have to go.

  
-I guess we do.

  
**Dany part 6**

  
-Well nephew what happen,you look like you were crushed by horse, another long day at court?-_she asked amused._

  
-Yes,a very long day,but that is only part of it.

  
-Oh,anything else interesting happen today?

  
-Dany why did you have to tell Arya that story?

  
-She is your wife Aegon and mine,why wouldn´t I?

  
-Forget it,how was your day?

  
-It was great,and don´t change the subject,weren´t you the one who said we don´t need to keep secrets from each other,besides aegon your far too humble sometimes.you should´t be ashamed of your power ,your the blood of the dragon.

  
-Yes i know, that everybody reminds me of that fact every single day.

  
-Aegon do you know why i love you?

  
-For the same reason i love you.

  
-Yes but also no.

  
-Now i´m confused.

  
-Aegon since i was little girl, men have wanted me for my body,for my name or for the hope of what my claim to the Throne could one day bring them, but you where the only one who ever saw me as partner instead of trophy,you treated me as equal when no else would,you were the first person to ever want me for my strength,you were also the first person who asked for my help.

\- That why i love you and will help you make your dream come true.-she said before kissing him.

  
-Do you even know what my dream is dany?-Aegon asked breaking the kiss.

  
-Its the same dream as my eldest brother,or am i wrong,why don´t you tell me nephew what is it that you truly desire?-she asked with playfull grin.

-My dream is to create a perfect world where everyone is happy and good,a realm with out war,crime or corruption.

  
-Everyone is happy, even your enemies,even the ones you hate the most?

  
-Especially the ones who i hate the most,what better revenge is there than to forgive your enemies,do you think me a fool or worse that i am mad?

  
-No your not mad or fool,i would never fall i love with you if you where,besides the 6 different Kings of Westeros thought Aegon the Conqueror was mad,for declaring war on the entire continent,in the hope of one day beng able to unite a people who have allways been at war with each other under him and his family,even some of House Targaryen oldest supporters would say that uniting all of westeros was foolish attemp even with Dragons,that it was simply impossible, yet here we are.

  
You will allways have my support dear nephew no matter what.-She promissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next week chapter wll be the last of the Raven Fall arc,the next chapter after that will be the beggining of the Red Rebellion ARC.


	39. Aegon part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The biggest challenge of life is to be yourself in a world that is trying to make you like everyone else.”By Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go the last chapter,before the begiging of the Red Rebelion Arc, hope you enjoy,and be free to comment.
> 
> song Inner demons by night core

I_ts has been a few tough weeks in both the Court and in the Courtward,even with arya´s help we were still no match against Arthur Dayne The Sword of the Morning._

  
_He awoke slowly with a tired and bruised body,to his suprise he open his eyes to see Arya and Dany next to him, on each side,the ideia of being with both of them at the same time almost drove his mind insane with lust._

  
_He breath in and out and count to ten and forced himself to calm down,he reluctly got out of bed ,and went to wash his face,trying to remember what had happen last night._

  
_He couldn´t think of any thing,all he remembered was going to bed alone,not long after he left, arya and dany woke up._

  
-Good morning.-_He said._

  
-Good morning-_They replied._

  
-Not that i am complaining but why are you here in my chambers today.

  
They both gave me a strange look.

  
-You don´t remember,you were having a horrible nightmare,you where screaming for hours.-Dany smply stated. 

  
-I was?

-Then you have my thanks.

  
-It was horrible,you only calmed down when me and dany took hold of you,are you alright we were so worried.-Arya said with worry.

  
-I am now,i´m sorry for making you both worry,i´l ask Pycelle to make me a tonic to help me sleep.

  
-Do you recall anything?-_Arya asked curious._

  
-Afraid not,but on to better news,the royal army is finally ready to leave for the North.-he said with strained smile.

  
-Is there something else you want to tell us.-_Dany said._

  
-Not really.

  
-Aegon.-they both said at the same time.

  
-I am fine,I´m may be just feeling a little guilty.

  
-Guilty ,about what and why?

  
-It Just that if my father was here,there woudn´t even be War,Rhaegar allways found way to achive is goals in the end,he would have stoped Roose Bolton before he could start his rebelion,and now innocents are dying and more will soon follow because i wasn´t good enough.

  
-Aegon you cant´compare yourselve to your father,your not him._-arya said._

  
-Your right and i´ll never be him, because Rhaegar was perfect at everything,that´s why i allways loved and admired him and why i wanted to be just like him when i grew up,because i wanted him to be proud of me.-i told them, letting what i said sink in.

  
-He was proud of you Egg._-dany tried telling me._

  
-Really,because what ever i did,i never felt good enough to be his heir,no matter what i did,my father was the last dragon,his blood flows throw my veins,so i should be great too,or so i hoped,but i am allways in his shadow,even when ,he is,..is...gone.

  
_Dany and Arya remian silent,so i continue,with heavy heart._

  
-Its my fault all this is happening,after what i did to Viserys,i destroyed any hope to save him from the Darkness,an evil that i helped unleashed,i might as well kill all his victims myself,the very same Darkness inside of me,i don´t know if its because of my blood or if i was just born wrong.

  
-Maybe that´s why my father who was so kind and caring for everyone else, was so cold to me,because i didn´t deserve being his son,or the Throne or anything else i... 

  
_Arya slapped me hard before i could continue._

  
-Stop it !,don´t say things like that!-_she simply said._

  
-Why,its the truth?

  
-No it isn´t,so stop those thoughts right now,you have me and dany and we aren´t going anywhere._-Arya said_. 

  
-We aren´t going to just sit back and watch you torture yourself,what is happeing now is not your falt,nor is what happen to Rhaegar.

  
-I could have saved him,if i didn´t let the bitterness and frustration i felt drive a wedge betweens us,and i regret it every single day.

  
-What would you say if your father was here now?-dany asked

  
-I dont know dany,there so many thing i want to say to him,maybe that he as allways tried to do what was best for everyone and that was why i really what to be his hero,so he could be as proud of me as i was of him,and that he doesn´t have to be so alone and sad anymore, because i could be the Prince he know i was meant to be.-_Aegon said with tears in his eyes._

  
-I´m sorry i didn´t want to depress you,i´m so lucky what right to i have to complain.

  
-Your good person,you don´t have to be afraid,everything is going to be alright.-Arya told him.

  
-I wish i had your hope.

  
-Oh we don´t belive in hope,we belive in you,if you belive you can be the ruler your father would be proud off,then you will and we will help you any way we can.-they both said with such conviction i couldn´t do anything else but hold them in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the explanation for this chapter,n this Timeline Rhaegar never hid his hopes and dreams from anyone, he told Aegon since he was old enough to walk about the proheasies about the Prince that was promissed,you can imagine that kind of preasure that to save the whole world does to a kid on to of being the only heir to 300 year old dynaste,
> 
> plus Aegon developed a bit of inferiority complex,not to meation how can he save the world alone,if he can´t even save his own father,how can he protect the Seven Kingdoms when he can´t even protect his own family from itself.
> 
> i hope i am making some sense,as to why the character react the way they do,have a nice weekend,next chapter wll be next Saturday.


	40. Aegon part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pessimist complains about the wind. The optimist expects it to change. The leader adjusts the sails.”  
-John Maxwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter of the Red Rebelion, hope you enjoy

He had forgotten how cold the North was,he had no doubt that the winds were much worse than the first time he came here,but it seems he was the only one to notice,everyone else just keeped moving,at least we finally arrived at Winterfell,all that was left was to win this bloody war, and then take a really hot bath.

  
Arya seemed right at home,she was happy to be back,it almost look like she never left,even do she wish it was under better circuntances than stoping a rebelion.she s hay to be back.

  
We arrived at winterfell, meeting with Lord Stark and the Rest of the Loyalist Lords at the Great Hall,so we could plan our next move.

  
-My King and Queen,we were just ready to begin.-Lord stark spoke.

  
-Please continue.-he said trying to sound confident.

  
-After several confrontations over the White Knife,Hornwood and Long Lake we were able to push Boltons forces back to the dreadfort, and were also able to stop them from converging with the rest of the other traitors.-Lord Stark paused to look at is parchements.

  
-And it seems now that both our spies and scoots all but confirmed,the Rebels next move!

  
-So is it as we feared.-some lord asked,with 3 eyes as his banner.

  
-Afraid so,Roose Bolton and his bastard are leading the rest of their army for direct attack on Winterfellif this is right they will be arriving here in few days.-another one said Karstark he belived.

  
-Not unexpected, they do not have the resorces or the food of the reach to feed their armies,and summer is finally about to end.

  
-So they cannot afford a siege so the traitors only hope is to force us into battle.-he said.

  
-So why are we going to attack them head on if that is exactly want they want?-one of lord freys many sons asked.

  
-Because the longer we wait the more innocent people die and suffer,not to metion the longer it takes to put down this rebelion the weaker the Iron Throne looks,so we must win this war as quicly as possible.-Arya said, she all but comanded it,he really liked this arya.

  
-I Agree,if we cannot defend our own homes than we have no right to be called lords,lets end this failed rebelion before the new year comes-Lord Stark said suorting is daughter.

  
SIlence descended on the Lords of the North,until they all began shouting their approval.

  
-Let´s remind these foul traitors the meaning of House Starks Words.

  
-WInter is coming.

  
-WInter is coming.

  
-WInter is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for today short chapter,today has been very difficult,next chater willl arrive on the 29 February.


	41. Arya part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Someone Worth Waking Up To is Better Than Finding Someone To Sleep With.-Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 29 of february,sorry for another short chapter,have a nice weekend.

Arya didn´t move,she woke up on her own,feeling calm and relaxed even if a little bit sore sensation between her legs,and next to her Aegon was sleeping heavily.

She did not want to let him leave from her arms,as she focused on his breathing,gods she loved him so much and she could never Forget it.

It was also good to be back at Winterfell,she missed cooled of the North,Its wide spaces,and training with aegon in the snow,it was good to see my family again,She missed her laught of her Brothers its been too long,even if sansa disappeared,it doesn´t matter, we all have more important problems than my sister newest Tamtrum.

  
But i still hope she is alright,seeing my mother again,after she left home,was anything but fun,thank the seven for father and aegon managed to calm her down when she told them i´d be joining them in the coming battle for winterfell,my father tried to protest but she simply explained that Winterfell was still her home and she would fight for it and protect it,she is Stark first and foremost.

  
Those are my first thoughts as Aegon finally woke up

-_Good Morning_._-_he said.

-_Good morning._-_s_he replied.

  
-_Are you alright,i sorry if i hurt you last night._-Aegon asked,he is allways so worried about me,t so sweet,but i am no child or maiden.

  
_-Don´t be scared,you could never hurt me,beside i know that you are far more worried about me going into Battlefied today.-she said with smirk,she loved seeing is reactions,he never could hide anything from her._

  
-_Seven Hells of course i´m am,and not just worried, i´m am terrified,its all i could think about last night when you weren´t around me._

  
_-I need you to be safe,not just for me but for Dany and your Family too._

  
_-I told i am not leaving you or my father to go fight our battles alone,whatever danger,we will face,we will defeat it together,you were the one who taught me that aegon._

  
_-I know,i also no there is no point in trying to change your mind,but just promise me you will be careful and for the love of the gods please try to stay with the Kingsguard at all times. _

  
-_Now your starting to sound like my mother,i still think i should be with you in the frontlines,you know what i am capable of,there i could be much more usefull._

  
_-That i have no doubt but try telling that to your father._

  
_-But your my husband and the King of the Seven Kingdoms._

  
-_And your father is the Warden of the North,your family as ruled this land in my name,it would be rude not to listen to him,plus he absolutly terrifies me and he is almost as stubborn as you my little wild wolf.-he said with wink,as arya tried to protest with slight blush in her cheeks._

  
_-I guess,but anything goes wrong i will be the first to come and save you and your stupid knights_.-she said as aegon leaned down and kiss her.

  
The Rest of the day went well,Her childhood here feels almost like it was lifetime ago,like a distant dream she never trully woke up until now,she wished she could remain here a little longer,she really did,but she had a war to win,she won´t let Aegon or her Father down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished,hope your enjoying this Arc so far,next chater will be ready on 7 of March,let me know your thoughts on the comments bellow,warning am not really good when it come to writting battle scenes,


	42. Arya part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only the dead have seen the end of war. – Plato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update,today was been really bad day.

_So the beggining of the Battle that would decide the fate of the North has finally arrived._

  
_The Fighting was both fierce and bloody,the smell of death was all around them,as the knights continued to slaughter each other,she was stuck in the rear,besides her many protests,left with a few hundread guards,to be ignored and forgoten as the rest of my family fights for their lives._

  
_But if she wasn´t going to fight head on,then she just have to use it as chance to try something else,she used her soldiers to scout and protect the Royal army from being flanked and to kill any enemy scouts unfortunate enough to get in her way,so far everything was going well,almost too well._

  
_As the Battle raged on,she started to feel that something was wrong,she simply had a bad feeling she couldn´t explain it,and it only got worse,after the last of the Traitors scouts were confirmed dead._

  
_I decided to order my company of knights to go back to try and get a closer look at the Battlefield ahead,as the snow around their feet had begun turning red._

  
_As they were aproching ever closer to their goal,she saw that the Stormlanders had finally arrived, as the dead from both sides of the Battlefield continue to grow._

  
_To her horror The Sotrmlanders begun attacking aegon´s men,their bows killing hundreads with in seconds,all she could think of one word, **traitors.**_

  
_She had to save aegon,she had to save her father,she had to save her home,no matter the cost,it was all she could think of._

  
-Your Grace we need to retreat,it isn´t save for you hear.-_one of her knghts said._

  
-No,you can leave if you want, but i´m going to save my husband,your King is stil there fighting for all of us, unless you forgoten your oaths because i haven´t.-_she told the kingsguard._

  
T_hey held their tongues after that,and quickly followed her as she avoid the traitors scouts and then infiltrated the Stormlanders camp,they were luckyy it wasn´t that far from the battlefied,and so begun unleasing chaos upon their ranks,as they set fire to their tents,destroying their suplies and using the enemies own bows and arrows to silently kill the captains and lords guarding the camp,as the fighting outside continued,neither side willing to give up._

  
_Her Kinghts were begin to be overun,for every traitor they killed,three more would take their place,she wold never admited it but she was beginning to tire,and worst she was running out of arrows,her blade had finally shattered against the armor plate of some knight, thirty fifth she had killed or was it fourty,she wondered,as she pulled down her daggerand stabed once,then twice,and then again and agan to make sure he was dead,and move on to the next opponent._

  
_Maybe Sir Owswell was right,but it doesn´t matter now,she can´t leave her family,i won´t,she need to keep going, she can´t die here,she had a reason to live and she had a promise to keep._

  
_So againt all odds,they choose to try and hold their ground and make one final stand,piles of men after men fall but they just keep coming,their numbers seemed endless_

_._   
_She makes one final prayer to the old gods,before she sees her chance._

  
-Cover me.-_It is all she says,retreating behind Sir Owswel,to his credit he didn´t question me or even hesitante,as he was bloking and fighting,three,then five and then 7 slowly turining into nine kinghts at once,while i take the last arrow from my quiver and aim it at Robert Baratheon._

  
_I fire the arrow ,flying true strait into my targets neck ,the arrow ended going throw the back of his head._

  
_He falls to the ground and bleeds to death in seconds,by the time anyone realises what just happen,me and and my knights withdraw to higher ground,as panic and confusion begins to tare the traitors stormlanders apart ._

  
_It felt like they were running for hours before they can finally get to breath again._

  
-What are your orders your grace,what is your next move?-_They all asked._

  
-Look for sulies and grab as many arrows,swords and horses that you can get your hands on, if your able to fight then stand with me,because we still have a battle to win.-she said pointing at the ever changing battlefied.

  
-King Aegon is fighting for his live as we speak,but he still wasn´t given up yet and neither should we,but if you wish to retreta,do it now this your only chance,i wil notl hold it against you.

  
-With all do respect your grace,we live to serve the royal family,and you are now part of house targaryen,were ever you go we the kingsguard will follow, even to the gates of all the Seven hells if we must,isn´t that right men!

  
-AYE!-_All the men gave a loud cheer ,or silent nood. _

  
-Good then lets get moving,all she said before she rode out strait back into the middle of the Battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you all on the 14 of March, hoe you have beeter weekend than me.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hatred is blind, rage carries you away, and he who pours out vengeance runs the risk of tasting a bitter draught."  
-Alexandre Dumas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally reached over 30 000

Aegon part 20

  
His first Battle is about to begin,the fate of everyone would be decided today,they had to win no matter the cost.

  
They had managed to arrive before the rebels,the boltons need to take this crossing to have any hope of attacking Winterfell,Lord Stark didn´t gave them no other choice,i´m glad that my good father is on my side.

  
He tried to push away all of his doubts and fears from his head,but try as he might he just coudn´t stop worring about arya,even if she was on the sidelines,even if she was protected by the Kingsguard,war by its own nature is both dangerous and unpredictable.

  
He vowed to protect her goddamit, but how can he do that in the middle of battle,he had to win this as quickly as possible,there no other away, but how?

  
He hear trumpts,and hundreads of horses coming in from the opposite direction,Roose Bolton Army had finally arrived,and for a few seconds there was nothing but absolute silence,across the empty field.

  
Lord Eddard Stark held the left vanguard,he saw his wife banner,the white wolf on the balck field,of house stark,right next to the three headed Red Dragon of his house.along with a few lesser houses of both North,riverlands and the Crownlands,which remind him were the hell are the knights of the stormlands?

  
Aegon felt his horse started to move acordingly,his blade Blackfyre moving with him,as the fighting started almost imediatly,as both side charged against each other.

  
The first clash of Battle had brough his nevers to the surface,but also excitement,he gave orders as the Knights and lords around me executed them.

  
With Valyrian steel sword in hand,he rode down the lines of men,and begun to fight,slash and hack at all those who stood in his way.

  
Hack,slash,dodge,parry and repeat,over and over again,he had lost complete track of time,it could have been minutes,it could have been hours,he couldn´t say.

  
But he already felt exasted,but keeped going,he continued to push foward,driving his body and his men to their limits.

  
Every death by his hand,filled him with both Fire and Despair,but he continued to fight,he had to win this battle,even if it cost him everything,he had to save her. 

  
The Battle only grew more and more chaotic as time went on,the fighting slowing down into agonising pase,as the enemy regrouped and charged once more against our lines,showing him a new level of hell.

  
As he keeped own killing ,he saw the Sun started coming down, all he could thing was, were in seven hell are the bloody Stormlanders reinforcements,they are beyond late,could it be they have actually forgotten that the battle was today,this war should have been over by now,what the hell is going on?

  
He thought,as he cut down,one,three,six and then ten as he fought,he didn´t even give a scond glance at the lives he just ended.

  
His soldiers never stoped carving a bloody path from the infantry,at least they were still winning,but for how long?

  
Then the stormlanders had finally arrived,their archers begun firing against my troops, to my growing horror,he at last realised he had been betrayed,arya no!

  
-What ever resemblence of order died out when the traitors calvary charged against our rear,and so he was now fighting an enemy on both sides,blades clash against each other,as the battle became slaughter.

  
Aegon watched as his kingsguard fighting three men at once,weapens continued to clash and kill everything that moved.

  
He tried to help him but he was too late,Sir Barristan had fallen but not before taking his killers with him.and all he could feel endless rage,he died for me,there all dying for me.  
He cried out and rallied as many men as he can,and charged strait into to the Stormlanders front lines.

  
-KILL** THE TRAITORS,I WANT ALL THE STORM LORDS CORPSES ON SPIKES! **

  
He cut down down anyone who stood in his way,he fought harder then ever before,he barely noticed as his horse died in fron t of him,he jsust kept going on foot.

  
The fighting was fierce and intense everywhere,death danced all round them waiting for its next victim.

  
His armor took more than half-hundred arrow,but it still held strong as he did.

  
He wanted to kill everything around him,this was hell,his hands were covered in blood,my whole body ache and hurt,and he felt his own soul burning.

  
But the fighting never stoped,and against all odds the stomrlander started to fall back,but he didn´t give them the chance, enemies once again growing ever closer towards him,he knew he was going to die,but it didn´t matter as along she was save,he would cut them all who would trie to stop him.

  
But before he hand a change to make another mad charge,he hear scream,dozen,hundreads even,a miracle seem to had happen right under his nose.

  
Robert Baratheon was dead,it didn´t take long for the news to reach everyone on the Battlefield,what happen next was pure chaos.

  
The Stormlanders were having a full panic attack,they were confused,disorganized and running scared.

  
They tried to retreat,running in all directions,giving me and my knights the opportunaty to get vengeance.

  
And so the battle that was slowly turning into a slaughter,had become a giant massacre. 

  
He fought his way againts waves of enemies,with overwhelming sense to protect the ones he loved,no one was going to get in is way, as he killed the traitors as fast as possible and left them to rot in red snow.

  
Then he noticed one figure with a Antler helm tried to rally the stormlanders,but he didn´t give him the chance,before he knew it he was running foward,roararing in rage.

  
He swung his sword and clash againt his shield,he tries to counterattack,but i dogge,and restart my assalt,we became locked in combat.

  
I pushed him one way and he push me back before breaking apart and then coming back,fuelled with hatred i kept attacking,forcing my opponent back once again.

  
A dance of steal continued,i tried to stay focus on the enemy next to me,as everyone else died around us.

  
Using all my strength that he had left,he swung his bloodied sword hard,piercing the traitors plate and driving him off balance.

  
He felt so tired,his whole body felt numb,it hurt to stand as the steal chash agaisnt steel,he barely maneged to get his shield up in time to stop the blow from taking his head.

  
He kept blocking blow after blow,the traitor having found his courage,as is resolve started to witherand and his body betrayed him.

  
He swings were became slower,but so were his opponent,both warriors were being pushed to their limits as they continued clashed.

  
He dropped his shield,and try one last sprint towards the man he wanted to kill.

  
His enemy could only watch helpless as his blade broke against blackfyre,my piercing his armor and skin,the lord didn´t even noticed the dagger that i pulled from my belt with my other hand and plunged deep into his neck, finally killing him.

  
Aegon released the dagger and stepeed back,as the remaning stormlanders either retreated or died,as he set their world a flame.

  
But it was far from over,now it was time to finish what he started,he sent what few messengers he had left to contact Lord Stark to tell him to refocus our efforts on the Boltons,they gave simple nod and went their seperate ways ,as his remaining men rallied together one last time.

  
We return to the Battlefield and clash once again with Boltons,renewing our initial assalt with thrice the determination,with many surviving soldiers joining us in reivitalised charge.

  
The Rebel Northerners came in great numbers,but they seemed to have been broken and divided into bolton men,karstark men,manderly me and other,all of them were fighting for different reasons,there was no love lost between them just hatred.

  
He stered through his helm as he saw men and boys dying infront of him,and he was helpless to stop any of it,it only filed him with even more rage,he felt like his entire body was on fire,as he painted the ground crimson beneth is feet. 

  
The fighting eventually did died down,aegon saw victory as the enemy started to retreat,he gave his comands,and kept his men under control.

  
They rushed foward as the rebels retreated,they were almost nearly gone,some of my knights asked permission to persue and hunt the traitors down,but i decided against,deciding to focus on the wonded and what we had lost and who could still be saved.

  
After its was confirmed the Boltons and the Stormlanders were defeated,aegon bloodied and exasted but he didn´t stop looking everywhere for arya,ignoring everything else around him.

  
He begged to anyone who would listen ,to see her safe and sound just one more ,as the raged inside him dissapered to be quickly replaced by fear.

  
Please be alright,was all he could think of as he looked all round the aftermath of this bloodbath.

  
Please don´t let it be to late.-he thought with tear in his eyes,as the fear and despair contiuned to grow.

  
He can´t stop,he won´t,not until he finally see her again.

  
He starts running as fast as he can, with out even realising,she was alive,she was alright,it was all that matter to him.

  
He went foward and grabbed her and pulled her into tight hug,tears of joy falling freely in is eyes,he whispers to her.

  
-Thank goodness your alive.

  
\- Your alright,i don´t know what would happen if you were hurt,i can´t lose you arya.

  
-Its alright,i´m fine,i promise you will never lose me, i`m not going anywhere,i can´t imagine a live where i don´t see your stupid smile everyday.-she said just as tired and exasted as me.

  
-I´ll never let you go again,from today on we will allways be together,promise me arya.

  
-Always be with you,no matter what,i promise. she said with her wolfish grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spent the whole day watng n lines,i can´t wait for this stuipd virus to dissapear,next chater will be next Saturday,have good week end.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . “I follow three rules: Do the right thing, do the best you can, and always show people you care.”- Lou Holtz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> computer acting up so today will be a short chapter

**Dany part 7**

  
Its been three months since Aegon left to help the North crush their little rebelion,she stopped to feel the kick in her stomach,my son is growing stronger with each passing day.

  
She wished that aegon and arya could be here to witness it,there isn´t a second that does not go bye that she didn´t miss them,but someone has to keep our reign and our family safe from all these hungry vultures.

  
After another long day of hearing the lords and the smallfolk complaining about prices,tradicions,the reconstruction and changes to the city,and on and on about every other little thing they could think off,just one of the many sacrifices that a ruler has to make to keep their people happy,she thought.

  
Rhaegar and my father taught me well,now its is up to me to teach my future children and grandchildren,she tought to herself.

  
-I think that is all of them your grace._-tyrion, the hand of the king said._

  
-Good,then dismiss the lords and tell the small council to move ther next meeting for tomorow,lord hand,i have need for hot bath and good night rest.

  
-Off course my Queen,it will be done.

  
-Your grace, i need to speak to you at once,-a kingsguard said,rushing into the Throne room.

  
-Sir Addam what is it?

  
-Forgive me,my Queen but it is important ,there is Woman outside the Red Keep that wishes very much to speak to you at once.

  
-Some woman what of it,can you tell us more,of who she is?-Tyrion said 

  
-What woman sir Addam,speak clearly.-i said.

  
-It was woman with red hair, clad in nothing but red,i belive she might be a foreigner from the free cities,but she knows the common tongue as well as you or i,your grace . 

  
-Well tell her to come back tomorow,i´m to exasted to hear any more grievences,what ever she wants to say to me, will have to wait.

  
-I´m afraid it can´t your grace,she claims that your child life is in terrible danger.-Sir addam spoke once again.

  
That caught her off guard,her face changed from horror,fear and rage before returning back to a calm neutral mask.

  
-She dare to threaten me and my child in my own Home.-i asked with hint of anger and outrage.

  
-She also claims that she as the Knowledge that can save you both.

  
-Very well send her in,if if she wants to speak to me so badly so be it,let´s see want she what to tell us.

  
-It might be a lie just to get an audience with you,your grace-Tyrion said.

  
-If it really is a trick,then i will remove her tongue myself.-she said before dismissing the rest of the Court.

  
-My Queen,it´s a honor to finally meet you at last.

  
-Who are you and want do you want?

  
-I am nothing more than devoted follower of the Lord of Light, i only desire to help you any way i can, no more,no less.

  
-You claim my child is in danger,is that true?

  
-Yes i´m afraid so,Rhollor as showed me is truth in the flames,your child will be born dead if nothing is done.

  
-How can i stop this from happening?-throwing caution to the wind,real panic starting to rise to my throat at the Red Witch words.

  
-But your child does not have to die,there is still time to save him.

  
-what must i do ?

  
-Sacrifice your grace,only death can pay for life.

  
-You would have our Queen kill an innocent life ,for a simple tall tale,i belive we all have heard enough,guards!-Tyrion commanded.

  
-Wait!

  
-Your grace?

  
-Show me what you say is true,that your so called power is real. 

  
-As you wish.

  
The Witch begun to sing,a song she had heard in hear,a song only her father Knew.

  
-How?-was all i could say, no one knew that song but me,not even aegon.

  
-Its what Rhoolor showed me what is need to save your son,now it is up yo you my Queen the choice is yours.

  
-Your grace,you can´t possible belive this charlatan,she is lying to you its clear as day.

  
-Silence,you will speak when i tell you to speak.-a quick glare silences him and everyone else.

  
-Is there no other way.

  
You already know the answer to that question my Queen.

  
-Guards,find a room for our new guest,may we have your name my lady?

  
Tyrion wanted to speak but chose not to,he knew i already made up my mind,

  
-Its Melisadre,my Queen.-she said bow.

  
-Well Melisadre,i hope you enjoy your stay in the Red Keep.we will speak again soon.

  
I look foward to it your Grace.-she says with smile as the guards arive and acompany The Witch to her new quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoe your enjoying the story so far,next udate will be on March 28


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like branches on a tree, our lives may grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one." -Author Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well life really knows how to be unpredictable,but so far all is good in my cty,even if most shos are now closed and the lnes to the suermarked are now at all time high

Thank the gods that both of you are still alive!

  
-Its good to see you again Lord Stark.

  
-You can call me Ned if you want,you are my goodson after all. 

  
-Arya.

  
Aegon watched as is goodfather hugged is daughter before returning is gaze to the horde of corpes scattered across the field slowly being covered by the falling Snow.

  
They all knew that this Battle will haunt them all for the rest ther lives,regardless of who wins,he thinks as the bile rises in his throat,all he can feel is pain and regret for the fallen.

  
-How are our forces?

  
-There holding,just barely.

  
\- and The Stormlanders?

  
-Either fled,died or where captured as soon as Lord Baratheon was killed.

  
-That reminds me that i still have to find and reward the knight that saved us all.

  
-No problem,i could let my husband and the rest of my family steal all the glory after all.-_Arya said with grin._

  
-I should have know it was you,which reward can i give to you, my brave warrior Queen.-_He says holding her close. _

  
-Huhhm.-_Lord Stark all but growls._

  
-Sorry about that,i´ll make it up to you later,i promise.

  
-So what about the Boltons?-Arya asked,putting the discussion back on track.

  
-Unfortunately,it seems they had escaped the moment they realised the Battle was lost.

  
-They couldn´t have gone far, we should send some riders to search for them.-arya said.

  
-I already did,but Roose Bolton knows these lands as well as i do,he probably planning is next move inside the Dreadfort,if he handn´t arrived there already.

  
-Then we know what our next move will be them,we call all the men who can still fight,and lets see what this Dreadfort is truly made of.

  
-Probably of steal and stone.-arya chipped in.

  
They both blinked before they know it, they all started to laugh.

  
*********

  
For a moment it felt like everything was going to be alright,he cursed,he just had to open his big mouth,because two days after the battle,most of the North as covered in horrible Blizzard that last on for 3 weeks,it delayed our forces time and time again,the only good news was that also kept the boltons trapped inside the Dreadfort, their own castle became their Prison,it also prevented them from restoring their army. 

  
All in all,this war could have gone better,but it also could have ended whole lot worse.

  
-Roose Bolton we have your Castle surronded,you have lost,come forth to meet your King and Queen, and surrender,this is your one and only warning.-the brave messenger said,some unknown squire.

  
To everyone suprise Roose Bolton,actually left his castle,with a few dozen of his personal guards and his bastard son in toe,to meet us.

  
-I´d by lying if i didn´t say this was a suprise.-I said.

  
-I did not come here to let a child pretending to be King decide my fate,i came forth of my own free will to demand a trial by combat.

  
-More bloodshed will not solve your problems Lord Bolton,i think even you know this to be true,so why should i grant such request for a traitor.

  
-Because it is our way since the coming of the First men,something you could never understand,come Lord Eddard Stark this is between you and me,as it allways has been,lets finish this the war between our two houses once for all,here and now.

  
-Very well, i with your graces blessing,i accept your challenge.

  
-Are your sure?-i can´t help but ask.

  
-I am your Grace.-Lord Stark say as he removes Ice,and Roose his own Sword. 

  
The Duel began like any other,steal chashed against steal,the traitor Bolton for all his faults prove himself a truly deadly opponent,carefully evading and matching Lord Stark Valyrian steal long sword,before charging once again to kill his most hated rival.

  
The swing almost takes his arm off,but Stark raises his sword to block the blow just in time,sparks fly from each strike of their blades,both fighters pushing the other with all their streght.

  
They continue like this for some time,each chance they had they would attack,parrie,block,strike and repeat with one another,and so the dance of steel continued.

  
The two men were of simular hight and height,both were very skilled in their own way,one as experinced knight the other as trained Killer.

  
Lord stark breath in and out heavely,as they circled each other,Bolton was much faster,then at the beginning,while eddard swings were becaming slower.

  
Bolton blade seemed to be everywhere at once ,Eddard started pulling backwhile bolton pressed is advantage.

  
The crowd observing the fight grows quiet,he hold arya´s hand as Lords Stark keps blocking blow after blow with his Longsword matching every slash,high,low,left,right and back again.

  
The steel continued to rang,screaming for death.

  
Bolton was wearing down and just one move, Eddard dodges his strike and disarm him, lifting is blade to Rose´s Throat.

  
"Yield"-eddard said.

  
"Die"-the leech Lord proclaimed as he takes a hidden dagger.

  
Eddard swing his sword beheading him in one swing,it was over,they all thought,at the traitors headless body lying in the snow.

  
But were were so distracted with Lords death,we forgot is son,and were to late as Roose Bolton bastard took is father fallen dagger,stabbing Arya father in the back piercing is heart.

  
After that,all he heard was Arya scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and its done,next chapter same time next week,or so i hope,i wish everyone good luck and stay safe.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like branches on a tree, our lives may grow in different directions yet our roots remain as one." -Author Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well life really knows how to be unpredictable,but so far all is good in my cty,even if most shos are now closed and the lnes to the suermarked are now at all time high

Thank the gods that both of you are still alive!

  
-Its good to see you again Lord Stark.

  
-You can call me Ned if you want,you are my goodson after all. 

  
-Arya.

  
Aegon watched as is goodfather hugged is daughter before returning is gaze to the horde of corpes scattered across the field slowly being covered by the falling Snow.

  
They all knew that this Battle will haunt them all for the rest ther lives,regardless of who wins,he thinks as the bile rises in his throat,all he can feel is pain and regret for the fallen.

  
-How are our forces?

  
-There holding,just barely.

  
\- and The Stormlanders?

  
-Either fled,died or where captured as soon as Lord Baratheon was killed.

  
-That reminds me that i still have to find and reward the knight that saved us all.

  
-No problem,i could let my husband and the rest of my family steal all the glory after all.-_Arya said with grin._

  
-I should have know it was you,which reward can i give to you, my brave warrior Queen.-_He says holding her close. _

  
-Huhhm.-_Lord Stark all but growls._

  
-Sorry about that,i´ll make it up to you later,i promise.

  
-So what about the Boltons?-Arya asked,putting the discussion back on track.

  
-Unfortunately,it seems they had escaped the moment they realised the Battle was lost.

  
-They couldn´t have gone far, we should send some riders to search for them.-arya said.

  
-I already did,but Roose Bolton knows these lands as well as i do,he probably planning is next move inside the Dreadfort,if he handn´t arrived there already.

  
-Then we know what our next move will be them,we call all the men who can still fight,and lets see what this Dreadfort is truly made of.

  
-Probably of steal and stone.-arya chipped in.

  
They both blinked before they know it, they all started to laugh.

  
*********

  
For a moment it felt like everything was going to be alright,he cursed,he just had to open his big mouth,because two days after the battle,most of the North as covered in horrible Blizzard that last on for 3 weeks,it delayed our forces time and time again,the only good news was that also kept the boltons trapped inside the Dreadfort, their own castle became their Prison,it also prevented them from restoring their army. 

  
All in all,this war could have gone better,but it also could have ended whole lot worse.

  
-Roose Bolton we have your Castle surronded,you have lost,come forth to meet your King and Queen, and surrender,this is your one and only warning.-the brave messenger said,some unknown squire.

  
To everyone suprise Roose Bolton,actually left his castle,with a few dozen of his personal guards and his bastard son in toe,to meet us.

  
-I´d by lying if i didn´t say this was a suprise.-I said.

  
-I did not come here to let a child pretending to be King decide my fate,i came forth of my own free will to demand a trial by combat.

  
-More bloodshed will not solve your problems Lord Bolton,i think even you know this to be true,so why should i grant such request for a traitor.

  
-Because it is our way since the coming of the First men,something you could never understand,come Lord Eddard Stark this is between you and me,as it allways has been,lets finish this the war between our two houses once for all,here and now.

  
-Very well, i with your graces blessing,i accept your challenge.

  
-Are your sure?-i can´t help but ask.

  
-I am your Grace.-Lord Stark say as he removes Ice,and Roose his own Sword. 

  
The Duel began like any other,steal chashed against steal,the traitor Bolton for all his faults prove himself a truly deadly opponent,carefully evading and matching Lord Stark Valyrian steal long sword,before charging once again to kill his most hated rival.

  
The swing almost takes his arm off,but Stark raises his sword to block the blow just in time,sparks fly from each strike of their blades,both fighters pushing the other with all their streght.

  
They continue like this for some time,each chance they had they would attack,parrie,block,strike and repeat with one another,and so the dance of steel continued.

  
The two men were of simular hight and height,both were very skilled in their own way,one as experinced knight the other as trained Killer.

  
Lord stark breath in and out heavely,as they circled each other,Bolton was much faster,then at the beginning,while eddard swings were becaming slower.

  
Bolton blade seemed to be everywhere at once ,Eddard started pulling backwhile bolton pressed is advantage.

  
The crowd observing the fight grows quiet,he hold arya´s hand as Lords Stark keps blocking blow after blow with his Longsword matching every slash,high,low,left,right and back again.

  
The steel continued to rang,screaming for death.

  
Bolton was wearing down and just one move, Eddard dodges his strike and disarm him, lifting is blade to Rose´s Throat.

  
"Yield"-eddard said.

  
"Die"-the leech Lord proclaimed as he takes a hidden dagger.

  
Eddard swing his sword beheading him in one swing,it was over,they all thought,at the traitors headless body lying in the snow.

  
But were were so distracted with Lords death,we forgot is son,and were to late as Roose Bolton bastard took is father fallen dagger,stabbing Arya father in the back piercing is heart.

  
After that,all he heard was Arya scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and its done,next chapter same time next week,or so i hope,i wish everyone good luck and stay safe.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it.”   
― J.M. Barrie,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to everyone once again,here a bew short chapter,have a good day.

**Dany part 8**

  
-I saw it in the flames your grace, your child will be born tonight,one way or another,but you already knew that.

  
-I saw it in my dreams.

  
-Rhoolor as blessed you with vision of what is to come.-the witch said with glee is her eyes.

  
-That still remains to be seen,is everything ready.-she asked,her hand drifting towards her stomach.

  
-Yes,my Queen,the preparations are done,all that is left is the Sacrifice,but the question is, are you ready Daenaerys Targaryen to do what must be done?

  
-For my family,i would burn the entire World to the ground.

  
-And now i finally understand why it was you that the Lord of Light chosen to be his champion.

  
-Do what you promise me and you and your god will always have a place in my Realm,fail me and i will not stop until i´ve hunt you down and destroyed all that your kind worships and care for.

  
To that Melisadre simply smiled.as we continue to walk deeper and deeper into the Red Keep,dany turn her atencion to the gold cloaks.

  
-Have you aquired what i´ve asked.

  
-Yes My Queen,inside that room is s a simple newborn from whore,with 2 other children,no one will ever miss him.

  
-Daenaerys,thank the seven,i´ve arrived in time,please my niece,you can still turn your back form this maddness,its not to late,think about your family,what would your father if he saw what your about to do, what of your brother,or aegon?-Tyrion said.

  
-I am doing this for them,Aegon and Arya are up there in the North fighting for all of us,while i´m stuck here,unable to help them,there counting on me for an heir,and will not fail them,i will do anything in my power to be the Queen Westeros deserves.

  
-Even if the price is your soul.

  
-I will fight with everything i have,my Lord Hand, no matter the cost.

  
-You don´t have to be here is you don´t want to,but you won´t stop me or change my mind.

  
-You are as stubborn as our king.

  
Daenarys walk pass him, and continues until she arrived at her destination,she saw the mother and the child and for a single second she felt a pang of guilt inside her,before crushing it compleatly,a Dragon cannot afford to show weakeness or indecision.

  
-Melisadre begin the ritual.

  
And so the Red Pristess begun to sing and chant,under the light of moonlight and the stars,while the Queesguard prepared the Pire,the servants took the baby,while the knights secured the mother.

  
As the chant had begun to grow louder and stronger,dany realised that her water had broken,the pain hit her all at once,she couldn´t do anything but scream.

  
The Knights quickly came to her aid,as the servants called for the maester and the midwives.

  
The pain was an absolute horror,she felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out,but she tried to hold strong.

  
She didn´t know how much time had passed,everything felt like a blurr as she collapsed,she heard whispers and loud screams,wailes of sadness coming from all sides,before the Darkness claimed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alot of screamming in this story lately,next update wll be next Saturday,stay home and be safe


	48. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know that I have been sustained throughout my life by three saving graces - my family, my friends, and a faith in the power of resilience and hope. These graces have carried me through difficult times and they have brought more joy to the good times than I ever could have imagined." Elizabeth Edwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightcore  
song-On the insde by Kyle kuecky

**Aegon 22**

  
Arya face remained still and calm,as the guards slowly brought her a beaten and broken Bastard that had killed her father,she gave both the sentence and used her father ancestral sword Ice to finish him.

  
We all remain still ,inside the Dreadfort as the prisoners were presented to us one by one,arya refused to stop,to sleep or rest until justice was done,today she was truly with out mercy,she gave each of the captives a chance to plea for both mercy and for one last prayer to the old gods before meeting their much deserved fate.

  
When all the men were beheaded,all that was left were the children and the women,especially Roose bolton widow.

  
-Please have mercy your grace,my child does not deserve death,please i beg you.-the woman cried and begged.

  
-Silence traitor, everyone in Westeros know the crimes and atrocities that your husband and his house commited inside this gods Forsaken Dungeon.

  
-All lies your grace,my husband was good man.

  
-**Liar**,shut up before i lose my patience.

  
-Grace,i am with child ,please.

  
-**And i don´t care!**

  
-Arya,

  
-Don´t try to stop me aegon,justice must be done,no matter what.

  
-Justice is blind but not heartless,because that´s how monster like Roose Bolton are born,

  
-But they need to pay for what they have done.

  
-And they will,but i don´t want you to be one them,your Arya Stark,daughter of Eddard Stark,the Queen of the Seven Kindons and the woman i love ,please don´t ever forget it.

_She signs,but get back in control of herself._

  
-fine,but from this day on House bolton does not exist,the few men can join the Night Watch or die,the woman can join the Silent SIsters,or leave Westeros and never return,i don´t care which,and i also want this fucking castle gone!

  
-Gone,how?

  
-I don´t know i just wanted gone,forever,i never what to look at it again ,please.-she said her composure starting to break. 

  
-So be it.

  
Orders were given and the soldiers obeyed,and life went on,it didn´t take very long,for arya to dissapear,he left the Dreadfort soon after,the weather had finally calmed down,allowing for quick trip back to Winterfell.

  
Its wasn´t very difficult to find arya in the Godswood,he moved quickly,trying not to disturb her.

  
-Is this what you felt when you lost your father?-she asked with tears in her eyes.

  
-Yes.

  
-How did you make this pain stop,please i am begging you,make this stop! 

  
-I´m sorry,i won´t lie to you, that pain will never go away but it does get better over time.

  
-How could you be so calm and fearless all the time, even that day,when King Rhaegar was killed,you never stoped being true to yourself. 

  
-Because i had you and Dany by my side,you saved me arya,in more ways that one,and no matter how bad the world hurts you,there will allways going to be another day, after today and i will allways be with you every single day.

  
Before arya could respond,he pulled the lost girl into his arms , burying his face in her dark locks,before my lips meet hers,for a deep kiss.

_I broke the kiss,and open my heart to her._

  
-Arya,i love you,i love you.

**Arya part 15**

  
-Aegon.-_she said as her husband pulled back and raise his hand to her pale face,_

  
-Please don´t cry,it hurts so much to see you in pain. 

  
_As she looked at him,she saw herself reflected in his eyes,and she realised she was inded crying_.

  
-Aegon i love you.

  
How or when they end up like this neither knew or cared.

  
Aegon pushed her against the large Weirwood tree,both focussing on rediscovering each other bodies,that they longed for.

  
-Aegon

  
-Arya

  
He slowly took her clothes off,leaning in,he started trailing kisses up and down her neck.

  
All he wanted was to be with her,as he gazen upon her,loving every second of it.

  
He softly laid her body on the cold hard ground.

  
He seperated his lips and licked his tongue across her crimson lips,while his hands began to roam all over her body.

  
-Ahha

  
-Yes ,do you want me to stop._-he asked as he look at her._

  
_She gives him a small shake of her head._

  
-No keep going...please.

  
-As you wish-he said as he removed the last of his clothes.

  
Now we were both naked in the snow ,but neither felt cold,she closed her eyes as she felt Aegon hands leading her hips to his.

  
He began to to enter inside her,his motions gaining speed as she started to moan,she reached up and pulled him into a tighter embrace.

  
She was sent into a new wave of sensations,as she felt aegon and his love for her.

  
Aegon thrusted back and forth against her,pushing himself deeper inside her,as she wrapped her legs around him,pulling him down closer to her,sending shivers down her spine.

  
Arya chocked back another sob as he continue his thrusts,her hands ran throught his silver hair,as her pleasure intessified and he made a trail of licks and kisses down her neck and around her collar bone.

  
Her moans became wilder and lowder in volume as he gave her everything he had,her body was on fire,her skin was covered in sweat,she felt her wall tighting around him with every thrust.as her hips pushed back against aegon´s.

  
Eventually her body colapsed in pure pleasure,as he took her into a world of bliss and joy.

  
-Aegon-she cried out as her orgasm hit her like lightning.

  
Its didn´t take much longer before he spilled his hot seed inside her, as he fell on top of her,both of them surrounded by falling snow,breathing heavely,their faces brighten in raw bliss.

  
They look at one another and they both knew that whatever happens from now on, they will never give up and they would allways have each other,and that´s enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agan so sorry for not updatng last saturday ,i hoe you enjoyed the last chapter of the Red Rebellion,next Arc wll be the last,and will be Tyrany Reborn


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending.” -by Carl Bard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here the last chapter for April chapter,also chapter 48 was been updated.

**Dany part 9**

  
She awoke in her bed at the sound of crying,she was tired and in pain,but then she looked at the sky and saw that the sun had risen.

  
She tried to get up but was stopped,by her handmaids,telling me to rest.

  
-Bring me my son.

  
They did has she asked,after everything that happen all she could think off was metting her son,his cries were the was the most beautiful thing she ever heard.

  
When she finally saw him,she couldn´t hold back the tears that were running down her face,he stopped crying and look at her for the very first time,with his purple eyes,he look just like aegon.

  
His eyes bore into her soul,and she knew the moment she saw him, that he was destined for greatness.

  
-Aerys,is name is Aerys,what better name for a king.

  
*******

**Arya part 16**

  
Its been 1 month since my father was murdered,and Rob took is place as Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North,the rebels lords either join the night watch or were executed,and the remaining houses of the North bended the knee to House Stark.

  
We also discovered that sansa was hiding in the Vale with Aunt Lysa,before being kidnapped by Aegon uncle,Prince Viserys,who had left the North before the Battle of Ice even had started.

  
Aegon and his spymaster are doing there best to try and find her sister,i could only hope that she was still alive.

  
Sansa should get the chance to go to the Crypts,were there father was burried,and morne him with the rest of the family.

  
They made their way from the North back to the Crownlands with out problems or delays,thank the old gods and the new for small mercies,we should be able to reach Kingslanding in day or two.

  
While the North will allways have a place in her heart,my home is here with Aegon and Dany.

  
She smiled at the thought,aegon would try to move the sky and the earth to try and make her happy.

  
We never seperated since we left the North,we no longer kept secrets from one another,we shared all our pain and fears,and no matter what he never broke his promise to me,for that she will love him forever.

  
She didn´t think she she would ever be this happy again,she was never been so glad to be wrong.

  
Our bond only grew stronger,has their love became deeper,as their hearts burned with passion,every day became a little brighter for her.

  
She suddently felt her heart race faster and her stomach filled with butterflies,she felt like she was fallling in love all over again,because when she was with aegon she never felt more alive. 

  
Part of her hope that this trip would never end,to finally get the chance to see all of the Seven Kingdons,to see the gold of Casterly Rock,the great harvests of the Reach,the Knoledge of Old Town,the Sands of Dorne,the warrior women of Sunspear,the lighting,the rain and the great castles of the Stormlands,the Mountains in the Vale,the rivers of the Riverlands and the Blackstone of the Iron Islands.

  
I want to see it all and so much more,with aegon and dany by my side.

  
And we will as soon as all the criminals,traitors and killers in the Westeros are burned to death.

  
She tought,as Dawn turn to Midnight,she saw a rider quickly approaching them.

  
-Your Grace,good news,kingslading isnow with in view.

  
-That truly is good news,aegon and my handmaidens have not stop pestering me lately to see a maester,just because my moon blood hadn´t come,honestly,they worrie to much sometimes,i´m sure its nothing serious,7 hell´s i feel great,my insticts haven´t been wrong yet.

  
-Your Grace,i´m afraid we also have terrible news as well.

  
-Tell me when we reach Kingslading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope your enjoying the begginng of the last arc of the story,next chater wll be ready by 2 of May,after that it wll be back to weekly updates,n the meantime be careful and stay safe .


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is not "forgive and forget" as if nothing wrong had ever happened, but "forgive and go forward," building on the mistakes of the past and the energy generated by reconciliation to create a new future."  
-By Alan Paton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news,the thing i had to do to day,was moved to fryday because today is my holyday,happy 25 of April,so here is the new chapter i was able to finish today,sorry its a little short,.

**Dany part 10**

  
The day after i met my son,aegon and arya finally arrived back home,she made sure to have a welcoming worthy of their King and Queen.

  
The preparation went with out flaw,the streats were filled with cheers and shouts of joy at the return of their King and Queen,along with the knights and heroes that help end this war,and bring peace once more to the Realm.

  
She could see from the Red Keep,as aegon waved at the croud,which made me smile,that he wasn´t hurt,even after so long,smallfolk still loved him.

  
Unfortenatly there was no time to plan a torney or ball to celebrate their triumph,aegon being told of what happen in his absence,by the rats and lipsticks hoping to gain his favor.

  
That very same night,after meeting his son,he took me back to his room,to confrote me over my actions.

-You sacrificed an innocent child to the fire,because of some ramblings of mad witch,am i getting this right dany?

  
-I had no choice it was the only way to save our son,to save aerys,i´m sorry aegon but i have no regrets,i did the right thing,and i would do it again if i had to.

  
-Tell that to the poor boys mother,she hasn´t stop crying or left her room,why did you use a baby?

  
-Because it was just one live,and from a nameless whore of silk street no less.

  
-So just because someone his poor we can make them into a human sacrifice,is that what your telling me.

  
-She voluntered,she couldn´t raise him,it was mercy.

  
-Did she know,you were going to throw her child into a Burning Pyre?

  
-No off course not,but i didn´t have choice,aegon do you think i wanted to do this?

  
-No,no off course not,I know you dany ,that´s why i was so shocked,when i heard this happen.

  
-But Its like your not even happy that our son is alive,are you mad at me for what i did or that i succedded.-_i asked tears falling to the ground._

  
-Dany of course i´m happy that you and aerys are save,i love you both more than anything.-_he paused,considering what to say._

  
-But try to look from my perspective,i´ve been gone for months,i was betrayed by my allies in the middle of battle,and then i return home to find my family became hostage to some deranged fanatic.

  
-She isn´t insane aegon,and i do understand what your trying to tell me.

  
-Do you? 

  
-Stop treating me like a child i´m your Queen.

  
-Then start acting like one,a queen role is to protect her people,to give them hope and lead them to a better future.-he said before falling back into his bed.-_he looked so tired._

  
-Dany i´m sorry,its just been a very long year,it like everything is going wrong all at once,and i just keep failing to help anyone.-_he said with tired sign._

  
-That´s not true,you have done pleanty of good,all three of us,all our fathers would be proud at who we became.

-You really belive that?

  
-off course,even King Jaehaerys I,coudn´t have do any better,westeros is much greater now than it ever been and its all thanks to you,and i´m sorry if i let you down, i never wanted to fail you .

  
-You didn´t fail me,you will never lose my trust,i just wished things could have been different,to avoid all this pointless pain and death.

  
-So do i,but we can´t be obsessed over the past,its like you said its our responsability as rulers to keep moving foward to a better future.

  
-So what do we do now?

  
-We will do what we´ve allways done,we will stay together and fight as one at whatever comes for us next,i can´t do this alone,none of us can.

  
-Gods,i´ve missed your fire,i love you Dany,and i´ll protect both of you,i gave you my word.-he says,before finally hugging her and taking her on the bed,as his lips claimed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chater should be ready by 2 of may,and it wll be longer,have good day,stay safe.


	51. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Life always offers us a second chance. It’s called tomorrow. So don’t give up against adverse circumstances and keep fighting." -By Anurag Prakash Ray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllo to you all,once agan,here brand new chapter,and much longer then ussual,i hope you love it as much as i did .

**Aegon part 23**

  
Its good to be back on the Iron Throne,its almost as if he never left.

  
The day continues as usual,the lords protest as they usually did against any kind of change that might threaten their power,the faith complained all day before bowing their heads in false submition and to whispered in the shadow when they belive nobody is looking.

  
While the smallfolk came and went to express their love and gratitude and ask questions on how they could best help me help them make Westeros better.

  
Then in a single moment i felt dread,as she entered the throne room,just seeing her almost made my heart jump out from my chest.

  
She looked like she always does proud,tall and fearless,she was dressed in all black,to show her mourning of her traitors husband passing.

  
She knelt before me,and asked forgiveness for her husband crimes,she pours out her heart to him,and asks him to spare her and her son from sharing the same fate.

  
And my so called "Noble" court upon hearing this,did nothing else but snicker,ignore and mock a innocent woman who is at risk of losing everything,she already had the misfortune of having lost her home,her freedom,her father, both her older brothers and now this.

  
-Your grace,if i may speak,i have not come here to try and justify my foolish husband folly,fore there is no excuse,but please spare my son,we knew nothing of his treacheary,i swear it by the Old gods and the New,i do not oppose your ascension to the Iron Throne,all i ask is for mercy on what is left of my family.

  
-Lady Lyanna Stark do you swear by all the gods to continue to serve and fight for my family rghts.

  
-I do your grace,you have my word.

  
-Do you promise to do everything in your power to defend the Innocent,protect the weak and fight evil and corruption in what ever form it takes.

  
-Always.

  
Watching her pain on display for the whole world to see,filled him with black rage,it takes all of my self control to keep the nobles silent,and not strungle them,and keep some seamblece of order.

  
After hearing Lyanna Stark plea,he decides to grant her request, she and her son are pardon from any crime,after all the sins of the Father are not the sins of the son,,even if the nobility of and the faith might pretend otherwise he thought.

  
-Then i name you the sole regent of Storm´s end and ruler of the Stormlands until your son Orys comes of age.

  
-Thank you your grace,for this kindness if by your leave i wish to leave this foul city at once.

  
-As you wish.

  
She gladdly accepts and says her goodbyes,before saying out loud that she is planning to leave thes den of Vipers as fast as she can.

  
**Wait!**

i want to scream ,almost did,but didn´t. 

  
All i can do is feel regret for not being able to do more for her,then pray and wish her the best of luck.

  
With a heavy heart,i sign,and return my focus to the next plea. 

  
Not soon,after another Lord came into the steps of the Iron Throne.

  
-The Lord Caswell,what is the honor of your presence here today.

  
-I came here to get Justice for my son,the servants had finally found the peasant that nearly killed my heir,but your Goldcloaks stopped me before i could deliver the final blow.

  
-yes,now i remember,the prisoner in the black cells,that you almost beat to death,in my city with out some much as asking me,you could not blame my knights from stoping a murder in plane day light,now can you,my Lord.

  
-I suppose so that is why i am here today,to ask you grace your permission to end this criminal life.

  
-So i´ve heard from you,now i wish to hear what the accused has to say,guards bring me the prisoner.

  
-Why would your grace bother hearing the words of man who is clearly guilty,we will probably try to escape justice with some king of ridiculous story,its waste of time.

  
-I will be the judge whether or not my time is wasted,and regardless of guilty or innocent, the man is stil my subject and i will hear what he as to say.

  
Not long after the guards return with tall man with orange hair,blue eyes in shakles.

  
-So tell me your name,and how did you get from the Reach to Kingslanding? 

  
-My name is Rolly and for my entire life all i ever wanted was to be knight and make my parents proud,i swear your grace by the Seven.

  
-And how did ended up becaming a criminal,Sir Rolly,why did you attack Lord Caswell son .

  
-I´m not a knight your grace,my father was simple blacksmith,but my skill and strength earned me position in the castle garrison,i tried serving Bitterbridge as best as i could,but i resented is weakling as heir,Lorent,he has given everything hand to him since birth,he became a page,then a squire and then knight,everyone else was afraid to even touch him in the courtward,while no matter how hard i worked, no matter how many times i tried, i was stuck as guard,i hated him,but i still served him none the less just like his father,until my sixteen name´s day.

  
-What happen?

  
-In my sixteen name´s day my father gave my a longsword ,as a present, but when Lorent saw it he claimed it as his own, saying that i was more fit to wield a hammer than a sword.

-After this, i fetched a hammer and used it to break both of Lorent's arms, and many of his ribs,before flying to ship hoping to escape to the Narrow sea,instead the ship ended bringing me to the iron islands,i escaped on long boat,and ended up becaming a hedge knight.

  
I traveled the Westerlands,then the riverlands and before reaching Crownlands,were Lord Caswell spies found me trying to make a home here in Kinslanding.

  
-I see so you confess to all your crimes,then i have no other choice but to punish you,but first Rolly,Kneel before me, now.

  
He goes down on one knee.

  
-Before i give you your sentence i want to ask you, do you still wish to be a knight,to defend the Realm,protect the Weak and the Innocent and serve your King.

  
-Yes,Your Grace more than anything.

  
-Good,then this is your second chance,rise Sir Rolly,i both knight you in the light of the Seven and name you a Knight of The Kingsguard.

  
-What!!-everyone wa shoked,especially the former prisoner.

  
-Your Grace? 

  
-And just in time to Replace Sir Barristan the Bold,you have a great legacy to uphold Sir Rolly,Sir Arthur PLEASE give your new brother hs White Cloak.

  
-At once your Grace.

  
-Your grace,i don´t deserve this,i´m just a criminal,why?

  
-I know,and now you can redeem yourself in eyes of gods and men,but if you fail, your next chance will be at the top of the wall.

  
-Here you go.-sir Arthur Dayne gave him his cloak wth smile.

  
-Come on Sir Rolly its time to get up,we have much to do.that reminds me do you have last name?-i asked leaving a stunned and cofused court behind,sir rolly quicly following close behind me,along with Sir Arthur.

  
-No your grace.-he said clearly nervous.

  
-Then pick one.

  
-I can´t think of one.

  
-I see,oh arya any idias?

  
-A few i tell you after i finish seeing all those great lords and ladies,shocked faces,they all quiet for once,its quite rare,they all look like buch of ducks on fied, or so i head,goodbye for now.-arya said before leavng as quickly as she apeared

  
-Duckfield.

  
-HUH?

  
-Sir Rolly Duckfield.

  
-Ineresting choice,very well,then let´s go Duck,dany will be arriving any minute now.

  
-Off course your grace.

  
What in the 7 hells just happen,was all Sir Rolly could think off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally introduced another member of the crew of the shy maiden and brought Lyanna back into the story,next chater should be ready by 9 of May,alos i wanted to tell you i everything goes as plan there will be more 2 chapters before the big finale,were coming close to the end.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Freedom is nothing else but a chance to be better.2-by Albert Camus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today,has not been a very good day,but maybe tomorrow will be better, hope you enjoy this chapter

**Aegon part 24**

  
-Your grace what are you doing here?

  
-I heard you were attacked,so i came as fast as i could,are you alright?

  
-I´m fine,its was nothing i couldn´t hadle,and what about my niece she must not be too far behind.

  
-She is safe in the Red Keep with Dany,surrounded by the Royal Guards i can trust, are you sure your alright?

  
-I´m sure.

  
-I could bring you an escort to the Stormlands or i can take you back to the Red Keep if that what you wish.

  
-That won´t be necessary,your grace,but thank you.

  
-Then can i have moment of your time,my Lady before you return to Storm´s end.

  
-Off course your grace.

  
-You can just call me aegon,i have enough of your grace in that court.

  
-Very well,aegon what do you wish to discuss.-_she asked with_ smile.

  
-I just want you to know you will allways have a place in this city,if you ever desire to return,there still people who care and love you my Lady.

  
-Thank you aegon,even if we both know that ´s not true.

  
-Or Arya could escort you back to the North to Winterfell again,to see the Crypts,i never apologiesed for what happen to your Brother,

-You don´t have to

  
-i sorry Lyanna he died fighting for me,i´m the reason that he is...

  
\--Stop,don´t blame yourself for the actions of others,you can`t change the past ,what done is done,to think otherwise is the path to maddness.

  
-You should blame me,you should hate me,i´m the reason Roose Bolton Rebelled.

  
-I actually met the man,and if not you,he would have found another excuse to rebel, kill and bring suffering to everyone around him.it´s what men like him do.

  
-And belive me,because i hate lies more than anything,that it´s your Duty as king to protect its people,and if its worth much,but i think your doing a good job,better than most.

  
-Really?_-i asked hopefully._

  
-Yes,you can trust an old Crone.

  
-Your not Old,and your no crone.

  
-Not yet,but that is sweat of you any way.

  
-But that´s not all,i wanted to see just one more time,because i was afraid.i´d miss my chance to finally confess that your one of the most amazing heroes i ever met.

  
-Hero?

  
-Yes you are,someone who was been able to suffer so much,but is still willing to fight for your people,friend and your family with out second thought,your sacrifce, inspires me everyday to be a better king and better man,and that s why you will allways be my hero.-_He said flustered._

  
Lyanna face changed to smile,her grey eyes glacing left and right,before she reached foward and enclosed her arms around him for just a moment,and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
He barely had time to react,before she ended it and took a stepback.

  
-I´m glad you and my niece are safe,and thank you for fighting for my home,i wish you good fortune for the Wars to come.

  
-Farewell Lady Stark.-he said before giving a kissng her hand.

  
-Just call me Lyanna.-she said with smile.

  
-Goodbye Lyanna.

  
-Goodbye aegon,until we meet again.-she said with grin,before she return to her escort and left the city,while he return to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there,were almost at the finnish line,next saturday will be the penultimate chapter,before the finale, hope you have a great summer,s this chapter was suposs to end with more intimate kiss between these two characters,do you think i made the right decison,or should have kept to the original thought?


	53. Secrets and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We only have one life and one body to care of, and we better do it right. You never know what tomorrow may bring and so we better live this life the best we can and be grateful for everything we have.” – Novak Djokovic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy,this chapter is one of my ersonal favorites,the last chater will be ready by 23 of may,and this story will ofically be complete,have a nice day.

**Aegon part 25**

  
-Tyrion,just the man i wanted to see,it´s been to quiet at Court with out you.

  
-Well i´ve been very busy restoring the city back into its former glory,sewers don´t build them selfs you know.

  
-True,i wouldn´t expect anything else from my hand,you were in charge of all the sistems and drains at Casterly Rock after all.

  
-I made them the best sewers in all of Westeros,But that was before today off course.

  
-But it all so seems you been doing t on purpose,can you tell me why?

  
-Well i was hoping to make it up to you,after the disaster that i allowed to happen in the Red Keep.

  
-You don´t have to worry,about that,i know full well that when Dany puts her mind to something,nothing not even the gods themselves can stop her,you have no reason to apologise.

  
-So your not mad.

  
-Oh i din´t say that,but i also know that life is to short of waste on hate and you have been very good and loyal hand Uncle,that is why i want you to tell me the Truth.

  
-What are you talking about nephew?

  
-Who is my mother?

  
-Have you been drinking aegon,don´t tell me you have already forgotten.

  
-Tyrion, if you really are my friend,then please tell me truth,because one way or another i will figure it out.

  
-So how did you figure it out?

  
-It took longer than i´d like to admit,but maybe in someway i´ve allways know.

  
-What do you want to know?

  
-Everything,but lease start from the beginning,i want to know everything.

  
-Well there isn´t really much to tell,because i don´t really know all the details,much of what i know came from one of my sister many drunken rates,but from what i could gattered she was barren and off course your father need an heir,but he couldn´t have is marriage annuled because Tywin Lannister was the hand of the king at the time.

  
-It would have led to a war.

  
-Do not doubt for secong,my father is the most dangerous man is westeros,and the last person you want to have as enemy,so your Grandfather and father,along with some close friends,arranged for your great uncle Stephan Baratheon travel to essos to collect a Woman from the free cities,with noble Valyria blood so Rhaegar could have an heir.

-What was her name tyrion?

  
-I´m not sure,all i know for sure she was maid from a pillow house in Lys or maybe it was Pentos,i think her name might have been Serra,i remember hearing my sister saying that the whore claimed to be the last descendent from House Blackfyre,but i could be wrong.

  
-So I´m Bastard then,what happen to her,i can´t imagine Cercei being too happy with this.

  
-And she wasn´t she sent dozen of assassins after her,while you were in the womb,i know she made at least 3 attemps at your father life before you were born,but my sister did come around,eventually.

  
-So what happen to Serra?

  
-She died during childbirth on Dragonstone,but not before your father made her his second wife,or at least it was what Varys told me.

  
-Who else knows?

  
-Not many,very few were told of Rhaegar plan,even fewer are stil alive,to retell the tale.

  
-Thank you Tyrion,no matter what you will allways be family,so i have to ask, why did you came here,what changed,you made it pretty obvious you were trying to avoding me.

  
-Well there was something i wanted to discuss when you first arrive at the Capital,but with the Chaos,secret plots,i wanted to confirm some unsavor rumers.

  
-please speak your mind,Lord hand,i´ve had enough of secrets for today.

  
-Well,i hear that we are tearing down entire Castles and destroying entire Houses that stood for centuries,with bloodlines going back since the Age of Heroes.

  
-Its was just one house,you weren´t there Uncle,i promised Arya i would,i had to do it, i swear.

  
-Did you really ,i know house Bolton need to pay but that was extreme and unnecessary.

  
-No,it was necessary,I promissed arya and she was right.

  
-Is that you or your cock talking.

  
-Goddamit Tyrion,just trust me,please,i already have enough problems,i don´t need you to be another one.

  
-I´m sorry aegon,but i belive it is my duty as your hand,to tell you what you can´t see?

  
-Which is ?

  
-That the smallfolk are happy and gratefull for all that you´ve done for them,they worship the Ground you walk on,they see you as the second coming of Aegon the Unlikely.-_that made me smile._

  
-But the Lords are afraid,angry and bitter.

  
-Which ones?

  
-All of them!

  
-So what else is new.

  
-This is not the time for jokes,your grace,i am´serious,this can´t go on.

  
-Who´s joking,i am serious and well aware of what is happening in my Kingdom,regardless of what you or my enemies may think,but my reign will continue,as well as my policies.

  
-And yet you refused to change,no matter the consequences to you and those around you.

  
-That´s because i have no reason to change.

  
-No reason,even as we speak,more and more Lords are coming together,from all over Westeros,with very different historys,ambitions,big and small,old and new,but all united by their hatred for you.-He paused,wondering if he should continue,i nod my head ,to do so.

  
-They hate your compasion,your love and your dreams for Westeros and they will kill you and everyone you love to make sure they remain nothing but dreams.

  
-I not going to abandoned everything i belive in and just give up,with out fight,what king of message would that send to my subjects and to my children.

  
-No a king must be fearless,no matter what,it was how i was taught,ruling isn´t a right,its your Duty to everyone,to do anything less would be disgrace to my father name and mine,House Targaryen will not abandoned its people because of fear.

  
-Aegon your playing with the lives of millions.

  
-I´m not playing,i´m well aware of the risks,if those Lords succeed in overthrowing me,and put my mad uncle as their puppet,saying it would be a bloodbath would be undestatement.-_i trie to catch my breath._

  
-I know that things can easily go wrong,and that everything that i have done and acomplished would be Wortless but it´s a risk i have to take,so please just one more time,belive in me,we can do this together.

  
-Aegon,unless you´ve forgotten,your family doesn´t have Dragons anymore,how long do you think are you going to last if you keep this up.

  
\- For as long as i live.

  
-Why do we have to do this now,of all times aegon,why not wait a few more years,to consolidate your rule,or at least have enough time,to win the lords love,or kill viserys,when we get little more experience to rule.

  
-My father was loved by both the Lords and the Smallfolk but that didn´t stop the traitors from murdering him,there will allways someone who hates me,someone with a excuse to try and kill me, to try and replace me,if not Viserys than the lords will find someone else and i dont have the luxary of time.

  
-Everyday my enemies grow stronger and bolder, don´t you belive that the First Men,the Andals,Valyrians and the Rhoynar,have waited long enough,for some real change.

  
-So you want to change Westeros,in what way and why?

  
-Why not,for over 8000 years,the people of Westeros have been slaves in all but name,no matter what the Faith says,it does change that they have been murdered,robbed and tortured in the worst ways possible by the so called Lords who vowed to care and protect them,if it were not for House targaryen they would still be practicing the right of the first night.

  
-That maybe true but still...

  
-Still those Bastards pretend to care about honor and justice and tradition,when its covenient,half the lords are no better that the Animals in their banners,all they care about is how to gain more power no matter the cost,there more than willing to forget any debt that they owe and break every promise and oath to my family and to their people,if it means they can get what they want in the end,but they will never forget a slight, and will hold onto to their grudges forever.

  
-That just how things have always been aegon.

  
-Yes they have,and i for one am sick of it,i cannot and will not live with the pain of countless others who are still being exploited and mistreat by this monsters,Dany and Arya agree with me,what about you Tyrion?

  
-Aegon,your asking me to help you start a war your house could never hope to win.

  
-Your wrong we can win,because our enemies are weak,afraid and scattered,we are not,we will make this hell a better world for everyone to live in,once and for all.

  
-You trully belive you can this nephew,that you can do the impossible?

  
-Not alone,but i know who i am,and now i know what i am. What i have to became,and what i have to do,so please help me i can´t do this alone.

  
-Sure why not,when you say it like that what else can i say to that speach,honestly i miss the simpler times,when we just go to brothels and all i did was spend the entire night driking swear Arbor Gold,how much things have changed.

  
-I miss those times too,things were easier,life seemed a whole lot less complicated,but i´m still your nephew and your best friend,no matter what happens that will never change.

  
-I might hold you to that,now come on we have lands to build and wars to win,may the old gods and the new have mercy on us all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were not execting that were you,suprise,the fandom is really dividedeither Aegon is really the son of rhaegar or he is a blackfyre,and i thought why not both,red or black,a dragon is a dragon a now you all know how house targaryen got their ancient sword blackfyre back,it was a wedding gift,i hope you enjoyed the twist,
> 
> now you have 3 guess on how klled rhaegar targaryen,were is a hint,the murders last name starts wth na L,good luck fguring it out,next saturday will be the story last chapter,were almost to the finish line.


	54. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The man who has power to conquer the world, goes forth and conquers it with courage. But the man who only has power in his life, will die for the greater power. Power without love is like caged birds, nations without compassion or a garden with only a few flowers.”  
―By Alan Maiccon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the last chater,i wish you good luck,and thank everyone for reading till the end.

**Arya part 17**

  
-Arya ,what is is the matter,why did you wanted to see us.-_dany asked._

  
-You know that i´ve allways felt alone,all my life before i met both of you.

  
-Arya 

  
-No aegon,please let me finish.

  
-Go on.-_both said at the same time._

  
-I´ve always felt like i was a failure,i could never act like my sister,she was perfect at everything,and i could never be as strong as my older brother,no matter how much she trained,i was so afraid,that i just wasn´t good enough for anyone,i hated the feeling of being useless,but most of all i hated that i as not wanted,need or loved,that i was burden for everyone.

  
-and then i meet both of you showed up one day out of nowhere and throw the whole world upside down,and changed my life forever,and i just wanted to say thank you,thank you so much for being who you are, and for loving me for being me.

  
-Oh Arya.-_the were both seemed taken back. _

  
-We had no ideia you felt this way.-_aegon confessed_

  
-Is there anything we can do?-_dany asked_

  
-You saved me,what else can i ask?

  
-Arya you might not think your perfect,but you are one of kind,and too both me and dany that is never going to change.

  
They both came foward.

  
-We saved each other.

  
Arya doesn´t want to think about anything else and neither do Aegon or Dany,so when Dany kisses her,and she kisses her back,the three of them go back to their room,and fall back on the bed together,they forgot about all there worries,about their families,about Westeros and the future that their path would bring them.

  
Just for tonight,only their love for one another existed,and in the end that was all that mattered.  
************  
As the night turn to day,they woke up under each other embrace ,but then they noticed that the Sky had started to Darken, even do it was still morning,they haven´t even broken their fast yet.

  
Then they looked at the the Window,and noticed that the Moon was blocking the sun.

  
Its was freaking Solar Eclipse,and if that wasn´t enough,they started to hear a sound of something cracking and chipping,and roaring.

  
With stunned and wide eyes,they soon realised that the Dragon eggs are hatching.

  
They quickly run foward each and gently grabbed an egg,before the shells completely crumbled in their hands to be replaced by Three big healthy hatchlings.

  
One as Black as Night,another was Red as Blood and one as White as Snow.

  
They all smiled as they realised,and soon the rest of the Westeros will know it too.

  
That today,the Old World is gone,and that the Dawn of New Age is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can´t belive i actually made it throght,that felt like it took forever,also sorry for the lack of words and smut from this chapter,if you want to ask me anything go ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be free to review,and tell me if i made any or a lot of mistakes.


End file.
